


NSFW Alphabets

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, NSFW Alphabets, One Shot Collection, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 36,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: A collection of NSFW Alphabets featuring wrestlers from New Japan Pro Wrestling and Ring of Honor and various other promotions





	1. Tama Tonga

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

As high energy as he is in the ring and the bed, once the deed is done Tama is pretty mellow. Once its over he wants to curl into a ball and fall asleep. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

His abs are his favorite body part.

On his partner Tama likes lips and tits. A full bottom lip begging to be bitten gets him every time. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

Tama likes to switch it up. He’ll come in you, or on you, or in your mouth depending how he’s feeling in that moment. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Tama wants to give up control in the bedroom. He’s so dominant and headstrong during the day, running things and making decisions, that sometimes he just wants to let it go and let someone else be in charge in the bedroom. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

He’s moderately experienced. Tama has stages of wild behavior where he’s out partying and hooking up with random girls, but he also has long stretches of monogamy and commitment. Tama has a good game and knows how to make you scream. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

Tama is a show off, and anything that exhibits his strength is his favorite. He likes to manhandle you and fuck you against walls your hands gripping the bulging muscles of his biceps. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Tama is usually intense and focused, but with the right partner; someone he’s comfortable with, he can let his goofy side peek through. He’ll tickle you and laugh as you squirm, placing playful nips over your ticklish spots with his teeth. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

 

He keeps himself well-groomed with regular trims. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Tama is intense and one hundred percent about you during sex. He likes a lot of eye contact and watches your facial expressions to see what moves are getting to you the most. When he slows it down, its very romantic with him staring down at you while fucking you with long smooth strokes. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

Tama doesn’t jack off very often. He likes to save himself for sex and uses his sexual frustration to fuel his in ring domination. When it does get to be too much he’ll get himself off quickly in the shower, but he much prefers to wait if possible. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Hair pulling. Tama loves to have his hair pulled. It sends just the right shocks of pain through his body. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

Any surface he can fuck you up against. Tama likes to show off his strength so he likes to fuck holding you up against things. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Tama is a sucker for a shirt falling off a woman’s shoulder, her bra strap peeking out or bare shoulder just staring at him. That fabric falling down your arm and revealing that creamy smooth skin gets him hard and he just wants to lick and suck on that skin. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Sharing. Tama has no interest in sharing his partner. No threesomes for this man.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Tama is big on giving pleasure. He loves to have his face buried between your legs and watching you come undone as he tongue fucks you through orgasm after orgasm drenching his beard in your juices. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Depending on his mood Tama goes both ways. The majority of the time it’s a pretty brisk pace, but he has his moments where he likes to take it slow and focus on your reactions and making you a needy mess for him. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

As he doesn’t jerk off very often Tama is a big fan of quickies. Hard and fast against a wall or in some hidden corner to get the edge off are just what the doctor ordered. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

He’s not a big experimenter or risk taker. Tama is pretty secure in his sexuality and knows what he likes and what he’s not into. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

Tama can go for days. The man has an endless supply of energy that only ends when he cums. So multiple rounds aren’t in the cards for Tama, but that one round you do get is going to make you see stars. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

Tama is ambivalent towards toys. He can take them or leave them. They are not a regular part of his repertoire, but if his partner wants to play with them he’s happy to oblige. He does not like toys used on him. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

Tama loves to tease. He loves to drive his partner wild until they are a writhing moaning needy mess beneath him. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

Dirty talker extraordinaire. Tama’s mouth never stops running during sex. From outlining exactly what he’s doing to you, to filthy words muttered in the heat of passion Tama is filling the room with his words. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Tama loves to cook. He will take staying home and cooking a nice big meal to going out any day of the week. He finds it relaxing and it allows him to calm his thoughts while he’s slicing and dicing. Apart from the ring in the kitchen is the one place Tama truly   
feels at home. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

Tama has BDE and has the package to back it up. A nice big thick cock hides behinds his pants and he is more than happy to show it off. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

He has a high sex drive, but he’s in control of it. He doesn’t have to have constant sex, but if it’s available he isn’t going to turn it down. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

He’s out like a light once he cums. Curling in on himself Tama is usually snoring in minutes. After quickies he’s got to find a place to catch a quick nap, as it seems his orgasms completely sap him.


	2. BUSHI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUSHI NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Bushi takes care of the women he brings home. If you’re in his bed you’re going to get a slightly softer version of Bushi than random hookups. If it’s straight up sex he doesn’t do much, besides taking you into the shower to clean up. If you made an impression he’ll even make you breakfast the next morning. If it involves choking he’ll make sure your throat is okay, will make you some tea with honey to sooth any soreness if it was really intense. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Bushi’s favorite body part of his is his stomach. He works hard to keep it flat and muscular and he likes to show it off.   
On his partner’s Bushi is drawn to their eyes. He likes women with expressive eyes. He doesn’t care about color or shape or anything, but he really likes women who can tell him what they need without saying a word. It especially turns him on when he’s got a hand wrapped around their throat and they can’t speak, their eyes being the only way to communicate with him. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

He loves the taste of women after they cum. He wants to be between their legs sucking every drop of juice out after a climax.   
When he cums he prefers to finish either inside your pussy or mouth. He doesn’t like a mess so he wants it contained. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Bushi wants desperately to try sensory deprivation. Problem is he doesn’t trust anyone to do it. But he wants to experience someone pleasuring him while he’s completely cut off from sight and sound. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Bushi is pretty experienced, but not insanely. He’s not racking up the numbers like some of the other guys in LIJ, but he definitely gets around. He knows what he’s doing and takes great pride in making his partner climax repeatedly and that they go home happy. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

Bushi likes missionary the best. He likes to wrap his hands around your throat and study your face as he steals the air from your lungs. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Bushi is pretty focused during sex. He has to be if he wants to make you cum for him. It’s all business for Bushi when he’s fucking. He’s not there to play around. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

Bushi keeps himself very well groomed. He’s very meticulous with his personal hygiene and that goes for his hair down below as well. Its trimmed very tight to the skin and strays are quickly dealt with. As much of a perfectionist that he is, its rather surprising   
that he keeps his hair natural down below and it does not match what is on his head. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

While he’s not overly romantic, Bushi is probably the most generous lover in LIJ. He likes to make his women cum, and cum a lot. He doesn’t feel accomplished if he doesn’t have them writhing and screaming his name repeatedly. He will go out of his way to make sure you enjoy everything he does to you and is great at reading your cues and giving you what you need. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

Bushi likes mutual masturbation. He likes to stroke his cock while he watches a beautiful woman bring herself to pleasure. He’s a bit of a tease with himself, dragging his climax to the edge and then stopping it. He won’t cum until you do, and only when he’s satisfied that you’re pleased will he bring his cock to your mouth to swallow his seed. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Bushi loves breath play. He’s studied it and knows exactly where to press to make it the most erotic experience possible. He is particularly fond of using his shirt to choke with, just as he does in the ring. He finds nothing hotter than watching you gasp for   
air as he fucks you, robbing you until you’re to the point of passing out before he releases your throat. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

He’s a bed guy. The best place for him to be able to do what he likes is in a bed with plenty of space. He wants to be able to move his partner around and adjust himself to the best angles to drive them crazy and the bed is the only place he can accomplish that. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Bushi is particular about who he fucks. He has a type and he generally sticks to it. About the only time he deviates is when it involves the locker room things that LIJ get up to. Its hard finding one woman all five of them are into, so sometimes sacrifices are made. He likes quiet soft spoken women. Submissiveness gets his engine revved up. If you’re his type, he’s always ready to go. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Bodily fluids. Bushi wants nothing to with any bodily fluids. Too messy. His cum goes in a mouth or pussy and that’s about it. He doesn’t want messes to clean up when he’s done, so anything that makes one is off limits. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Bushi is really into giving oral sex. He loves burying his tongue deep inside a woman and making her cum all over his face. He’s very talented with his tongue and knows how to read a woman’s cues to give her what she needs to orgasm. 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.) 

Bushi is a mixture of styles. He likes to take his time during sex, and will vary the tempo based on what he’s trying to accomplish. It’s always fast and rough when he’s nearing his climax and ready to wrap up the evening. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

Not a huge fan of quickies, but he’ll participate when necessary. Sometimes with his heavy travel schedule quickies are all he has time for before he has to catch the bus to the next destination. But he would much rather take his time than have a quickie. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

He likes breath play, so there is an inherent risk in that on its own. He’s not particularly open to experimentation, as he likes what he likes but occasionally he’ll try something different. It’s a given that public sex happens a lot, particularly when he’s out with   
the LIJ boys and there have been a few times he’s almost been in handcuffs for indecent behavior though there's never been official charges. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

Bushi has stamina for days. He likes to edge himself to build up his endurance so he can last as long as he wants when with a woman. He doesn’t go for a ton of rounds, but can hold off on coming for however long he needs to. Once he cums he’s done, so there’s no multiple rounds with Bushi. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

Bushi doesn’t like or use toys. He prefers his fingers and tongues. The only thing he likes to use during sex is his shirt for choke play. If his partner has some she wants to use, he will use it on them, but again he much prefers to use his own body to bring pleasure. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

He teases himself more than anyone else. Bushi likes to keep himself on edge as he feels it heightens the experience so he will work himself up. With a woman he doesn’t tease her very much, he likes to give her pleasure and drag as much of it out of her as he can. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Bushi is pretty quiet during sex. Aside from the occasional grunts and heavy breathing there isn’t a whole lot of noise coming from the masked man. If he’s in a talkative mood he’s going to spell out everything he’s going to do to you. He likes the anticipation in your eyes knowing what’s going to happen before he does it. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Bushi is very sensory. It’s a big part of why he likes to edge himself. He likes feeling almost overwhelmed by pleasure and likes to give the same sensations to his partner. That’s why the complete opposite, sensory deprivation, fascinates him. He wonders if being completely cut off from the all senses would have the same effect on him. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

Bushi is almost disproportionately large for his size. There’s no hiding his bulge, and its quite obvious that he’s packing big time. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Average. He’s happy getting off every couple of days. Sometimes its every day, sometimes longer. It depends on the circumstances, what’s available and how he’s feeling. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

After sex is about the only time Bushi slows down. Once he cums he’s either ready for bed or a quick cat nap. He’ll take a quick shower to clean himself up and then he’s out for a while.


	3. Alex Shelley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet for Alex Shelley from ROH

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

You’re not going to find anybody sweeter after sex than Alex. He turns into a bit of a cuddle bunny after the act and will wrap himself around your body and hold you close. He’ll rub his hands along your arms giving you a little massage as you melt into his   
embrace. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Alex isn’t a vain guy. He’s a bit insecure. As confident as he is in the ring, he’s much more subdued out of it. If he had to pick a favorite part of himself it would be his eyes. He feels like they’re very expressive and he likes that. 

On you Alex is a sucker for your legs. He is a total leg guy and he loves the feel of them wrapping around his waist as he’s making love to you. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

Alex likes to come inside you. He has a thing for filling you with his seed. He looks at it as good practice for when its time for children. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

He wants to introduce anal play into the relationship. On both parties. He’s intrigued by the idea but isn’t quite sure he would be into it on his end. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

Alex has only been with a couple of women in his life. He’s a long-term commitment type of guy and doesn’t flit from woman to woman. With that type of relationships, he’s had plenty of time and experience to work on his technique and perfect it. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

Alex likes to be on top. He wants to look into your face as he’s bringing you pleasure, and he loves the feel of your legs wrapped around him urging him on.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

He’s a mixture of serious and goofy. He’s able to laugh and have a good time and switch right to serious when its time to get down to business. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

He trims down below but doesn’t do much more in the way of maintenance. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Alex can be very romantic. He wants you to feel cherished. He loves taking you nice and slow while staring into your eyes. Alex also loves to kiss during the moment. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

Alex isn’t a big masturbation guy. He likes to save himself for you. If it becomes necessary he’s quick and to the point, a means to an end. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

He’s a pretty straightforward guy. As mentioned he wants to experiment with some anal play and has gone so far to buy special lube and some toys to start playing with. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

In his home. He’s not particular about a room, but he likes to be in the comfort of his own home when he’s being intimate. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

You have this look you give him, where you bite your lip and flash your eyes that never fails to get him ready to go. A little flip of your hair and he’s on you immediately. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Degrading you. He will never be comfortable disrespecting you or treating you as anything less than the woman he loves. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

He enjoys going down on you, the feel of your thighs clenching around his head as he licks you through climax turns him on like nothing else. He’s all tongue and lips when he’s eating you out and he’s happy to stay between your legs for as long as you’ll let him. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Depends on the mood. Usually its slow and sensual as he likes to make love to you, but he’s also into fucking you hard and deep when the time is right. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

The occasional quickie is all good in Alex’s book. When time is short or the mood is right a nice quick fuck up against the wall fits the bill. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

Not a risk taker at all. He’s a rather private guy so he doesn’t like to put his business out there for everyone to see. He’s content in his home with his woman. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

His stamina is average. He can make it last long enough to ensure you get your pleasure and will slow it down if he thinks he’s going to finish to early. He’s usually a one round guy, but with a few hours between he’ll be up for another go. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

He has toys he has bought with the intention on using them on both of you. They aren’t used often, but on certain nights he’ll bring out the vibrator to amplify the experience. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

Alex isn’t a big tease, but he has his moments. Sometimes he likes to leave you squirming and pleading beneath him before he’ll finish you off. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

Lots of grunts and moans. He doesn’t talk much during the act, but he likes it when you’re vocal. He’ll urge you on with a few words, but he really likes to listen to the sounds you make. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Alex goes big on important days like anniversaries and your birthday. He plans months in advance and always comes up with the most thoughtful gifts and experiences. He doesn’t do anything so ordinary as a simple dinner, he will come up with something like a hot air balloon ride, or river rafting. Something fun and an experience you will remember forever. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

Alex is average in size. Little thicker and not super long. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Not a super high sex drive. On the road he’s usually sore and exhausted and just wants his bed. When he’s home with you he wants to be intimate but he’s also happy just reconnecting with you. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

He’ll fall asleep pretty quickly after. He holds you in his arms and rubs you until you both fall asleep, usually within a couple minutes.


	4. Chris Sabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet for Chris Sabin from Ring of Honor

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Chris is full of energy after sex. He likes to take a shower to clean up and will usually pull you along with him under the guise of cleaning you up. After a handsy shower he likes to sit and watch tv together, catching up on the shows he misses while on the road. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Chris likes his hair. He’s been growing it for a while and he’s very proud of it. 

On his partner Chris loves a pretty smile. It draws him in every time and he’ll do everything he can to make you smile. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

Chris likes to cum on your chest. He thinks it’s hot to watch you scoop it off and suck it off your fingers.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Chris is actually pretty submissive in the bedroom. Nobody apart from his partner knows this about him. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

He’s not very submissive. Chris can be very shy and never dated a lot. He’s a long term relationship guy and once he’s committed he isn’t looking around. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

Chris likes his woman to ride him. He wants her to set the pace and control how things go. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

He’s pretty serious in the moment, but he’s not afraid to laugh at himself if something goes awry. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

He doesn’t have a ton of hair down below so he leaves it natural. If you ever asked he would trim it though. It’s just not something on his radar. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He’s very into the moment, not super romantic or sweet, but his focus is all on you. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

Chris likes to jerk off with you watching. He likes you telling him how to stroke himself, what speed and exactly what to do. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Chris is very into being tied down and completely at your mercy. He likes the feeling of being helpless and pleading for release and subject to your whims. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

In his bed. Chris is a bit of a homebody and likes his lovemaking in the sanctuary of his bedroom. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

When you run your fingers along his back just above the waistband of his pants it drives Chris wild. That featherlight touch gets him going immediately. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Cheat. Chris is loyal to no end. He will never betray his partner. If he ever felt things weren’t working out, he would break off the relationship long before it came to that betrayal. On the flip side he would never forgive his partner if they were to stray while   
they were in a committed relationship. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Chris isn’t big on blowjobs. He much prefers sex to getting oral. But he will happily eat his love out anytime she wants it. It gives him pleasure to bring her pleasure.

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

It depends on what you want. Chris will start out slow and easy, but he’ll leave the control in your hands. Whether you be riding him or he’s in control he’ll take your cues for what you want. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

He’s not a fan of quickies. They don’t do much for him so he’s not really looking for one. Chris prefers a deeper connection when he’s having sex. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

He’s not a risk taker at all. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

Chris has pretty good stamina. He lasts awhile and can do multiple rounds if necessary. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

Just rope as he likes to be tied down. No other toys. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

He’s not a tease, but he likes to be teased by you. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

He can be very vocal when he’s tied down and begging you to make him come. He makes little squeaks and pleas that are music to your ears. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

One time the two of you experimented with a little pain play on Chris’ part. Some spanking and using his belt on him. It was very quickly evident Chris did not like it at all and you didn’t like causing him pain. Since then your wild play has been limited to rope   
play. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

Very long and thin. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Not a super high sex drive for Chris. He can go without on long road trips and be ready for you when he comes home. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Takes a long time. He’ll usually watch a couple shows after the deed to help him wind back down as sex pumps him full of adrenaline.


	5. David Finlay Jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet for David Finlay, Jr.

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

After sex David acts pretty much like he does any other time. He’s not super sweet or romantic and isn’t a big cuddler after the fact. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

He likes his arms. They’re not super muscular or huge, but they get the job done and thinks they look pretty good which is why he likes to wear vests a lot. 

On his partner he’s an ass man. He likes a nice ass to grab onto or give a light smack. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

He likes to cum in your mouth. He loves to see you open your mouth and show him before swallowing he thinks that’s so sexy. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

David doesn’t wear underwear. Ever. He likes going commando and feels like underwear are confining. He’s tried them all briefs, boxers, boxer briefs; nothing gives him the freedom he prefers so he has done away with underwear in their entirety. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

He has a fair bit of experience. He’s a young and used to travel a lot and sowed his wild oats while on the road. He’s not going to blow your socks off in the bedroom, but he brings enough to keep you satisfied. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

David likes you at an angle. Not on all fours doggy style, but he likes you on your belly with a pillow under your hips. He feels like he can get a nice deep angle in you like that and it gives him a great view of your ass. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

He’s a bit goofy in the sack. He likes to make you giggle and have fun in the moment. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

He keeps it natural. David is not a big self-care guy, so aside from the minimum he’s not doing any extra grooming. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

David’s not very romantic. He’s more of a fun loving kind of guy and he’s not going to play at something he’s not. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

He jerks off a lot. He likes to stroke himself to completion before coming home to you as he thinks it makes him last longer when he’s intimate with you. He’s not picky about where he does it, anytime he has privacy his hands are going in his pants. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

David has a hair pulling kink. Both his and his partners. He gets off when his hair is pulled hard and he loves the feel of your hair wrapped around his fist and tangled in his fingers as he twists and pulls. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

David will do it anywhere. He’s not a show off kind of guy, but as long as there is privacy for the two of you he’s down to fuck. His favorite place is in the shower. He likes dirtying you up before getting clean. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

It doesn’t take much. He likes sex a lot so he’s always ready to go. Your tight ass in a pair of tight pants will definitely do it though. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

He doesn’t like name calling. He feels it’s disrespectful and he’s not going to do anything like that to you. He’ll talk dirty, but he isn’t going to use any degrading language. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

He prefers getting oral to giving it. Not because he doesn’t like doing it, but because he feels like he’s not very good at giving it. He gets you off every time, but he’s still self-conscious about his skills. Because of this he always tries different things that   
sometimes don’t work leading credence to his opinion. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Normal pace. He doesn’t go hard or slow. He finds a good speed that gets you moaning and generally sticks to that. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

Always down for them. Most of the time he actually prefers quickies as you can both get off pretty fast and can move on with the rest of your day. He’s not the guy that’s going to spend the day in bed. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

He’s not much of a risk taker. He likes his privacy and keeping his personal business personal. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

Average. He’s not a multi-round guy. He likes to jerk off before fucking you to make himself last longer. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

No toys. He’s not into them. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

If he’s in a playful mood with you he will tease you mercilessly. It turns him on to have you squirming and begging for him to make you cum. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

He likes a little bit of dirty talk with his sex. Nothing to outlandish but he likes to tell you what he’s doing or going to do to you. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Despite being a self-professed moron when it comes to romance David does still manage to pull out some surprises. He’ll set up random deliveries of your favorite flowers to your work for no reason at all. On his way home from the airport he’ll pick up some   
of your favorite candies or wine to give you something nice when he walks in the door. It’s the little things he does that make you love him more every day and though he’s not the best at telling you he does what he can to show you how much you mean to   
him. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

David is average in thickness and a little above in length. Suited to his body type long and thin. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

He’s got a pretty high sex drive. He likes to have sex all the time, though he’s not a multiround in a short period of time kind of guy. He likes 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Depends on the day he’s had. If it’s been a long night of a show he’ll usually pass out pretty quickly afterwards. If not he’ll lie with you in his arms and either talk with you until you both are ready for bed or watch a movie together.


	6. El Desperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet of El Desperado of Suzuki Gun

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Desperado can be surprisingly sweet after sex. If you’ve made to his bed and in his home he’s going to treat you decent. He’s not going to kick you out immediately afterwards and will invite you to spend the night with him. He can get a bit rough while fucking so he’ll check you over to make sure he hasn’t hurt any part of you too badly. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Desperado is very proud of his ass. He knows the ladies love it and does a lot of work outs in the gym specific to his buttocks area to keep it nice and firm. 

It makes sense that on women Desperado is also an ass man. He likes them in all shapes and sizes, he just likes to bury his fingers in the flesh when he’s fucking, no matter what position he’s in. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

Desperado likes to cum on you. He thinks its hot to see his cum dripping from either your face or down your tits or even on your stomach. It really turns him on when you pick it up with your fingers and suck it into your mouth. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Desperado likes to put on his leash and collar and choke himself with it while jacking off. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

He’s not nearly as experienced as he makes himself out to be. He knows what he’s doing and can definitely give a girl pleasure, but as big a game as he talks, the numbers don’t nearly match up. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

Cowgirl. Desperado loves to watch you bouncing on his cock, his hands either behind his head or on your hips guiding the pace. He thinks nothing is sexier than your thighs   
gripping his waist and tits bouncing as you fuck him. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Desperado’s pretty intense at all times and in the bedroom is no different. He’s there with one goal in mind and that’s getting off and all of his energy is focused on that. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

His hair is dyed so the carpets don’t match the drapes. He trims it a bit, but generally leaves it pretty natural. He doesn’t have an abundance of hair down there, so the occasional   
trim keeps everything manageable. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Desperado can be very romantic with the right girl. He’s looking for a connection and if he feels it he’s going to make that girl his world. Whispers of how beautiful she is are a   
common occurrence and he’s going to show her just how much she means to him with every touch. 

If you’re just some random hookup, he’s got no respect for you. If he’s fucking you ten minutes after meeting you, he’s going to treat you like dirt and not think twice about it. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

Desperado likes to jerk off in the shower after matches. He’s pumped up on adrenaline and full of energy and aches. With hot water cascading over him he likes to stroke himself off to release some of the coiled up tension. More than once he has been walked in on, but they’ve eventually learned not to go in the shower when Desperado is in   
there. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Desperado is really into playing with his leash and collar. He has a thing for putting the collar on his partner and making them crawl for him. He likes to hold onto the leash and control the pace of blow jobs, forcing you down on his cock with a simple jerk of the leash. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

Desperado is particularly fond of bathrooms. When he wants to fuck, he doesn’t want to wait. He’ll pull you into the nearest stall and have his way with you, not caring if anyone walks in and hears. He’s been known to not even bother with a stall bending you over the sink or getting you on your knees to suck him off. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Desperado really likes sexy lingerie. Particularly red silky things. It’s an almost visceral reaction when he sees you in it, he’s going to pounce immediately and ravish you. The most shocking part of it all is he never rips the lingerie. Desperado always takes great care with it because he likes it so much he doesn’t want to ruin them and not get to play again. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Do not call him Daddy. That’s Minoru’s thing and he’s heard way too many things to ever get turned on by it. Big no no. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Desperado prefers getting to receiving and almost prefers blow jobs to straight sex. He always wants his cock sucked, anytime he can get it. He’ll give oral as well, but he’s not nearly as enthusiastic about it as he is in receiving. His impatience shows when he’s between your thighs, but if he takes his time and puts effort into it he’s really good at eating you out. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Again, depending on the girl. If he likes you he’s going to treat you right. He’ll go slow and make love to you, lavishing you with attention. Even if he’s fucking you hard, he’ll   
make sure you’re okay and enjoying yourself. Random hookup is another story. That’s all rough, degrading and fast. He just wants to get his and be done. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

If he’s short on time Desperado would much rather get a blow job than have a quickie, but sometimes he doesn’t have much of an option with his travel schedule so he’ll take them where he can get them. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

Desperado takes too many risks sometimes. He doesn’t always use his common sense when it comes to bedroom play and more than once he’s had to be rescued from a compromising position by one of his stablemates because of this lack of judgment. As much as he lacks trust to form a strong relationship, Desperado hands over the reigns to strange women much to easily in search of a quick thrill. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

His stamina is average. He lasts long enough to please you both and can usually go for a second or third round if it comes about. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

He owns a lot of toys. Some he uses on himself when he’s alone, like his leash and collar, cock rings, and he has some anal toys he likes to experiment with sometimes. He also   
has a lot of toys he likes to use on his partners; vibrators, floggers, nipple clamps, etc. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

He’s not much for teasing. Either getting teased or teasing someone. He’s a guy who knows what he wants and when he gets it he’s not messing around. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Desperado is quite loud when he’s taking you hard. Lots of groans and muttered curses and dirty talk. When it’s a slower pace he’s still very verbal, but its softer groans of pleasure and whispers in your ear. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Poor confused Desperado. I have such a soft spot for him. He wants so much to find that person to love and have a happy relationship with but he just can’t bring himself to trust   
anyone completely. He has deep seated insecurities and can be very clingy in relationships. He needs someone who only has eyes for him and isn’t going to give him cause to doubt. Almost every relationship he has had he has ruined with his self-destructive tendencies. His mentality is hurt them before they hurt me. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

Average in the pants. I see him having a nice size cock, maybe a little thick, but not huge. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

He’s got an average sex drive. He’ll never turn down a fuck, but he’s not always on the prowl looking for one. If there is a chance he’s going to go for it, but he doesn’t always have to have it. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

He’s out almost immediately. But he’s always happy to be woken up for a couple more rounds. Just give him an hour or so to recuperate and he’ll be ready to go again. So snuggle up in his arms and hit dreamland together with him.


	7. Dragon Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet for Dragon Lee from CMLL and various other promotions

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Dragon is super sweet after sex. He likes to hold you and cuddle and be all wrapped up together and just talk about random things. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

His chest is his favorite body part though he loves just about everything about himself. He works very hard to maintain what he has and takes great pride in his body. 

On you he loves your lips. So soft and full he loves sneaking quick kisses and nibbling on your bottom lip. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

Dragon will cum wherever you want him to. Usually he’s caught up in the moment and doesn’t really think about it, so if he’s in your mouth that’s where he cums. Instead you? He’ll cum there. Unless he’s talking dirty to you about cumming all over your tits or   
face it’s pretty much happening wherever he is. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Dragon wants to do some role play, but he’s too embarrassed to ask. He doesn’t want you to think he’s weird because he wants you to dress up as a nurse, or a maid or as a mechanic. He wants to try them all but hasn’t quite worked up the nerve to ask. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

He has enough experience to get by. He knows what he’s doing and doesn’t leave his partner wanting. He hasn’t been with a ton of girls, but those he has been with he’s learned a lot and he loves sharing the knowledge he’s gained. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

Dragon prefers to take you on your back with your legs up over his shoulders. It’s a good angle for him to hit you nice and deep and gives him a good view of your body. He likes to watch your facial expressions as he thrusts into you so he knows when he hits the good spot that has you seeing stars. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Dragon loves to laugh and during sex is no different. He’s very playful and will tickle your ribs to make you squirm beneath him doing his best to draw out giggles. Sometimes he’ll play wrestle and try to pin you. If he makes you laugh he considers it a victory   
as there is nothing better to him than a smile on your face. He likes sex to be fun, though he does have his intense moments as well. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

He keeps himself neat down there. He doesn’t like a lot of hair down there so he waxes that area when he waxes the rest of his hair. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Dragon can be very romantic. He likes to make slow sweet love and cover yoru body with kisses. He likes to take his time and worship your body like it deserves. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

When he’s on the road and away from you Dragon will jerk off. He has a special folder on his phone of pictures you’ve sent him for his eyes only that he likes to look at while doing the deed. If its possible he likes to Skype you and jerk off over video chat while you masturbate for him. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

He has a role play kink that he hasn’t delved into yet, but Dragon also has thing for spanking. He likes to smack your ass while he’s taking you from behind. He isn’t really into bending you over his knee and punishing you, but he likes to see his handprints   
littered across your cheeks as he takes you. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

Dragon has a special place in his heart for the kitchen counter. It was the first place he made love to you in yoru home together and it holds a special meaning to him. He likes to lift you up and pound into after a long trip on the road when you haven’t seen each other in a while. When he walks in the door you’re usually waiting in the kitchen for him for some fast loving. Then after you’ve gotten that initial passion out of the way you head into the bedroom to make up for lost time. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Short skirts are Dragon’s weakness. Seeing that fabric creeping up the back of yoru thighs gets him ready to go every time. All it takes is a cute little look over your shoulder and he’s on you. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Nothing that will really hurt you. He’s okay with spanking you, but he won’t do anything that is going to leave bruises or long lasting marks on you. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Dragon is very talented in the oral department, he has a very long tongue and knows how to use it. With a combination of his tongue and fingers Dragon will have you seeing stars. He likes getting oral as well, but he will always go down on you if given the   
chance. 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Most of the time Dragon prefers to take his time and take you nice and slow. He likes to lavish attention on you and worship every piece of your body he can get his hands on. Dragon likes to show you just how much you mean to him when he’s making love to   
you. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

Dragon isn’t adverse to quickies, but he much prefers to take his time. If that’s all there is time for he’ll go for it, but he would much rather have you in a bed where he can take his time bringing you pleasure again and again. He wants to worship you and be   
worshipped in return. Dragon’s sex sessions can drag into the hours, he has incredible stamina and he likes to make good use of it. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

He’s not a risk taker. Dragon prefers to keep you to himself and most of your play takes place right inside your home. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

Dragon keeps every part of his body in tip top shape, so it stands to reason he can last for hours if necessary. He can do multiple quick rounds or a long marathon session without problem. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

You have a few toys that are used in your lovemaking, but those are mainly for when Dragon’s on the road and you have to make do with what’s available. When he’s with you he likes to do all the work. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

He’s not a big tease. He likes to deliver on his promises and he does so in a big way. Dragon is all about making you feel good and teasing you just gets you frustrated so he wants to give you exactly what you want. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

He’s not a big talker during sex, but he does like to laugh. From tickling to rolling around play wrestling he likes to laugh and make you laugh in return. When he is into the moment, he’s usually pretty quiet, lips pursed in concentration as he drives on home.   
Though occasionally he has been known to mutter in his native language. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Dragon’s a worrier. He worries about you when he’s on the road, though he doesn’t let you know how much. He knows you can take care of yourself but he’s still worried about things out of his control. That’s why he sends you little messages all day long, because you’re always on his mind and when you text back he knows you’re okay without looking like he’s checking in on you. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

Dragon has a nice long package that’s not too thick and slightly above average. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

He has an average sex drive. When he’s home with you he wants to be with you as much as physically possible, but when he’s on the road he’s not dying to get laid or anything. He’s happy talking to you and having the occasional sexy video chat. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

It takes a while for Dragon to fall asleep after sex. He likes to cuddle with you and hold you close while the two of you talk about your day and plans for the next few days or just any random subject.


	8. EVIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet of EVIL from Los Ingobernables de Japon

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Aftercare is nonexistent with our King of Darkness. He gets what he wants and he wants you gone. There’s no spending the night or post-sex cuddles. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Thighs. As if there’s any doubt (Projection much?). They’re thick, strong and he likes to make girl’s fuck themselves on them. 

He likes a nice thick ass. Total ass man. He wants something he can grab onto and can take a blow. He doesn’t like scrawny little things that are going to break too easily. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

He likes to cum all over your face, painting you with his seed. He’s especially amused if it gets in your hair and eyes. If you have a full face of make-up you can almost guarantee he’s going to want to muss it up and leave you with tracks of eye makeup smeared down your cheeks. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Most of his dirty secrets are out in the open. Evil has no shame and has no problem with anyone knowing anything about him. The closest thing would be his penchant for blood. That’s the one thing he doesn’t openly talk about as it’s so taboo and he   
doesn’t feel like explaining himself. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

He’s very experienced. When Evil wants to give it to you properly he will have you screaming to the skies. He knows exactly what to do and how to get the reactions he wants from you. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

From behind. He likes to smack your ass while he’s fucking you so he wants easy access. He also has a penchant for dragging his nail down your back so he wants that exposed to him as well. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

100% serious and focused the entire time. Unless he’s amused by your humiliation. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

Evil waxes everywhere. There’s no hair down there. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Not gonna happen. He doesn’t do romance and he doesn’t do intimacy. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

He doesn’t do it often as he can usually find a willing mouth to satiate his needs, but Evil will jerk off if there’s no other option. Definitely not his preferred method, at least not since he was a teenager. Since he lost his virginity Evil lost interest in jerking   
himself off. He found much more pleasurable ways to get himself off and he’s stuck with it. He’s more than happy to have a woman do it for him, but he doesn’t like doing it on his own. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

I don’t think there’s enough room to list all of Evil’s kinks. His main one, which everything else basically branches out of is that he’s a sadist. He gets off on causing pain. The more he can hurt someone the better as far as he’s concerned. The cries of pain turn him on more than anything and there really isn’t anything he isn’t willing to do to cause that pain. 

Humiliation and degradation are big parts of his play. He likes to make women beg and likes either orgasm denial or over stimulation. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

His dungeon. Evil is never more satisfied than when he is in his dungeon, and the newly created playground. He can do whatever he wants down there and takes full advantage of it. His only issue with the dungeon is he doesn’t get to spend nearly enough time down there. Women who are willing to submit to his every whim are hard to come by, so supply is limited. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Humiliation really turns him on. He gets off on making you beg and calling you names. Degradation is a big part of sex with Evil so if you’re not into it stay away. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Love. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

He has the perfect mouth for oral and if you’re lucky enough for him to eat you out he’s damn talented at it. 

But Evil quite obviously prefers to have his cock down someone’s throat. He likes to make women gag and choke around him and thinks there’s nothing hotter than watery eyes and drool leaking down their chin. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Fast and rough is what you get from Evil. He likes it hard and borderline painful. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

Always up for a quickie. As soon as he’s done he’s out the door so quickies fit his style perfectly. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

He’s into blood play and knives and has his own dungeon, he’s a risk taker. He’ll fuck anywhere and doesn’t give a damn who’s watching. And he’s willing to try just about anything in his playtimes. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

He has average stamina, but recovers very quickly and is ready to go for round number two with the next girl. If he’s in the dungeon he likes to drag out his encounters for multiple rounds as he doesn’t get to play in there nearly as often as he would like.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

There may not be a toy invented that Evil doesn’t have. He doesn’t like anything used on himself aside from the occasional cock ring, but anything he can find that can lead his pursuit of sexual torture he’s going to use on you. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

He’s not a tease in the broadest sense, but he is into orgasm denial and he likes to make you beg for your orgasms only to turn you down. He can play that game for hours. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

He’s a quiet guy. His voice is low and commanding and he expects you to listen and obey the first time. He doesn’t like to repeat himself so you better listen carefully. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Every once in a while Evil will decide to give a relationship a try. Not because he’s into a particular woman or wants to be with them, but more for the convenience sake. Unlike most of the others he’s not big into going out all the time. So he figures if there’s a girl at home that eliminates him having to go hunting. Problem is Evil gets tired of them very quickly and ends up surly and irritable because there’s always a woman in his house. When they get tired of him being an asshole Sanada is usually elected to talk some sense into the big guy. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

Thick as fuck. Just like the rest of him. His cock will stretch your mouth and pussy and is long to boot. He has a cock made like a battering ram and he uses it just like one. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Man always wants to fuck. Even if he’s just had sex he wants more. He doesn’t get it nearly as often as he wants solely because of the fact that he doesn’t like being with the same woman very often and it’s hard to find variety. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

When he’s done Evil likes to clean up. He doesn’t like sleeping feeling all sweaty and sticky. If he’s in the dungeon he’ll meticulously clean all the equipment and put everything back in its place before he showers and heads off to bed.


	9. Fenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet based on Rey Fenix from Lucha Underground, AAA, Impact Wrestling and various other promotions

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Fenix can be very sweet after sex. He usually treats his women right whether he’s with them from one night or in a relationship. He likes to cuddle and is very affectionate. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Fenix is very proud of his chest and arms. Tattoos adorn the flesh and he shows them off proudly. He may not be jacked and full of muscles, but he works hard in the gym to   
have a nice body and he likes to show it off. 

He doesn't really have a favorite body part on a woman, he loves everything about them from their smile, to their hair, to their tits and ass. He just loves women in any shape or form. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

Fenix loves to make his partners cum. He feels like he hasn’t pleased them properly if they haven’t orgasmed at least once while with him. Whether it is with his fingers, tongue or cock he wants to make them scream. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Fenix has his dark moments. He doesn’t like to let them out often as he tries to live life to the fullest, but sometimes his demons creep out. Those who know him can always tell when the shadows cross his eyes and his smile is a bit dimmer than normal. On those days respectful fun loving Fenix takes a back seat and an entirely different creature comes out to play. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

He’s not a man whore out fucking everything that moves, but Fenix has experience. The road is a lonely place sometimes and he’s never shy about finding female company. He   
likes to make his partners sing so he pays very close attention to their needs and wants and has picked up a lot of tips along the way to accomplish exactly that. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

He usually likes you on your back with knees to your chest. This spreads you open to him while allowing him to lean over your body and watch your face for the cues he needs to make you scream for him. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

He can be very intense most of the time, but he can also be lighthearted. He likes to have fun and enjoy life so this can carry over into sex sometimes. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

He has curly dark hair down there. Some light trimming is the only maintenance he does. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Fenix can be very romantic. He likes peppering you with sweet kisses and light butterfly touches all served to make your motor rev up. He’s big on eye contact during the moment finding it very sexy to be connected to you so intimately while staring into your eyes and feeling your emotions. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

He masturbates when push comes to shove, but he much prefers a warm body to sate his needs. Though he is a fan of jerking himself off while you watch, teasing you and not allowing you to touch him. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Fenix loves to perform. He likes an audience. Very much into exhibitionism our boy is. He has no shame and is always down for some public sex. If it wouldn’t get him arrested he would probably have sex in the middle of a dance floor. He gets off on being watched, the feeling of eyes on his every move. 

Fenix is also very much into rope play. He loves seeing ropes wound around your skin and you helpless to his desires. He tries out a lot of different ties and knots and takes his craft very seriously. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

Anywhere there is potential for people to see or here. Giving his exhibitionism kink Fenix likes to have an audience and will chose his locations based on that. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

A pretty smile. Fenix has a zest for life and any woman who catches his eye with a happy smile and the same energy immediately attracts him. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Any play with his brother. While they enjoy sharing women, there is nothing happening between them. Ever. Fenix hates that it even comes up, but there are a lot of women out   
there that ask the two of them to do things that make him sick. Those ones Fenix is more than happy to let Penta throw right out on their asses. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Fenix likes getting oral, but he much prefers to give it. He’s happy to have his tongue buried in your sweet pussy making you squirm with pleasure, particularly when your tied down and spread helpless beneath his tongue. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Fenix is a man who can do both. He can take you hard against a wall or make slow sweet love to you all night. Sometimes both in the same session. He goes with the flow, so whatever he’s feeling at that moment is what’s going to happen. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

Big fan of quickies, particularly in public. He likes the idea of being watched and heard, but doesn’t particularly want to get caught and in trouble. So he wants to fuck you hard and fast, make you scream and get out of dodge before any trouble comes his way. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

Fenix is all about risk. The thrill of potentially getting caught gets him going like nothing else. He likes to perform and the idea of an audience so he’ll push the envelope as much as he can to get that excitement. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

He has great endurance. All his work in the ring has built up his stamina to an incredible level. He knows how to stop himself from climaxing and slow things down so he can last as long as he wants. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

He has his ropes and a hitachi wand he likes to use. He doesn’t really like to have them used on himself, but he’ll let you tie him down if he can work out an arrangement to his advantage. Fenix isn’t extremely kinky so that’s all he has that he likes to use. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

Fenix is the biggest tease. He knows exactly what to do to make you weak for him and he uses it to his full advantage. He’s a smooth talker and uses his words to get you worked up and he likes to leave you suffering for hours before he’ll take pity on you and make you scream. He particularly likes to tease you when there’s nowhere for you to   
escape from his barrage and no where you can convince him to take you to ease your aches. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

Fenix isn’t loud, but he keeps up a steady stream of talk while he’s fucking you. He likes to talk dirty and switches between English and Spanish sometimes mid-sentence just to   
keep you on your toes. More than once he’s managed to come out ahead on some deal using this method. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Even though he’s a huge flirt and never hesitant to make the first move, sometimes Fenix likes a woman to take charge. He thinks there’s nothing sexier than a confident woman not afraid to go after what she wants. Sometimes he’ll sit back in a bar and sip on his beer while he waits for the right woman to make her move. It’s a nice change of pace for him not to always be the one sweet talking someone into bed. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

His wrestling tights don’t leave a whole lot to the imagination and it’s clear Fenix is carrying around a very nice package. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Fenix loves sex and he loves company so he is always down for an encounter. His sex drive isn’t outrageous, but he’s never one to turn down an opportunity. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

He’s on an adrenaline high after sex. He isn’t sleeping for a while. He’ll cuddle you and let you fall asleep, and then he’s up heading to the gym or to go for a swim to wear himself back out again.


	10. Hiromu Takahashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet of Hiromu Takahashi of Los Ingobernables de Japon

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

As with everything Hiromu it depends on his mood what you’re going to get. Sometimes he’s a super cuddle bug who wants to hold you in his arms and lavish you with attention. Others he wants you out the door before the sheets on the bed are cold. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Hiromu’s favorite body part is his tongue. He’s very talented with it and he loves putting it to good use.   
On his partner Hiromu is a breast man. He likes to squeeze them, lick them, play with them. They don’t have to be huge, but he likes a handful and his eyes are always drawn to a nice pair of breasts. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

Hiromu likes cum. Man or woman he likes both. If he’s with a man he likes to swallow and with a woman he wants to eat her out until she’s cumming all over his tongue. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

It’s not much of a secret as Hiromu is kind of an open book, but he enjoys being dominated. Not spanked or whipped or anything, but he likes to be tied down and taken control of. He likes the feeling of being helpless and having to beg for what he wants. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

He has experience with both sexes. Hiromu doesn’t really see gender, he sees sexual energy and he likes to play with everyone. He’s got a lot of experience with that philosophy and he’s good at what he likes to do. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

I wouldn’t say Hiromu has a favorite position. Hiromu is so full of energy he never stays in one position for than a few minutes. One minute he wants to stare down into your face and watch you come undone and the next he has you on your knees so he can smack your ass and admire his handprints across it. He likes every position and more often than not is determined to try every single one he can during a session until your begging him to finish because you’re sore. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Again depending on his mood. He can be very intense and serious or the whole experience could be a giggling laugh fest. Really depends what he’s into at the moment. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

He trims his hair neatly. He doesn’t like hair when he’s down on a man so he figures girls or guys going down there on him deserve a clean area. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

With the right person Hiromu can be very romantic. If he’s feeling submissive he’s very tender and loving and also needy. He likes attention during sex and wants to be focused   
on so he’ll adapt to whatever he needs to do to get that. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

Hiromu loves to jack off. All the time. He has an incredible sex drive and he loves himself almost as much as he loves sex. Too many times to count he’s been caught. It doesn’t even phase the LIJ boys anymore but Rocky is pretty sure he’s scarred for life after walking in on one of Hiromu’s self love sessions in the gym. Hiromu isn’t shy at all and has been known to get himself off on the New Japan buses with nothing but a thin blanket covering him. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Hiromu likes anal play and really likes to be rimmed. He’s not too sure about doing it for someone else, but he loves the feeling of a tongue around his ass.   
He also likes to spank. Hard. He doesn’t play around when he’s spanking and you’re definitely going to be feeling it for a while after he’s done with you. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

Hiromu is happiest in a bed. He likes to change up positions a lot and there is a lot of movement during sex with Hiromu so he needs room to maneuver. A bed offers the most versatility for him. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Hiromu is very visceral so anything can get him going. Be it a look, a scent, a certain outfit. It again depends on his mind frame at the moment, but anything can make him hot. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Blood. Especially his. Hiromu is not a fan of blood and to be honest Evil’s fascination with it kind of freaks him out. Hiromu doesn’t want anything to do with blood. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

He loves to give oral. Man or woman Hiromu brags he has the best oral game in LIJ. And he should because he gets a lot of practice putting that tongue of his to good use. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Both. He likes both styles and will usually incorporate a mixture of them into his activities. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

He likes quickies but prefers having time for his encounters. Hiromu doesn’t like to be rushed, so while the occasional quickie is fine it’s not his preferred method. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

As long as it’s not going to result in blood Hiromu is game for most risks. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

He’s a never ending fountain of energy and that goes for his stamina as well. Hiromu doesn’t know the meaning of the word quit so he’ll keep going until he collapses from exhaustion. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

Hiromu has a nice little chest of toys he likes to use. Both on himself and his partner. He’s a big fan of anal plugs and beads and you never know when you’ll find a surprise in   
Hiromu’s pants. He’s a very sexual being and its reflected in his daily life. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

He is the king of teases. Hiromu has looks, touches, those damn bedroom eyes and that tongue and he uses them all to be an incurable tease. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

Hiromu is very loud. He grunts, he moans, he yells, he talks. When Hiromu is fucking everyone nearby knows exactly what is going on. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Hiromu is very sexual being. He isn’t afraid to experiment and he doesn’t discern between genders. If he’s attracted to someone he is. He’s very drawn to personalities and   
passion more so than a specific type. He can find sexuality in any situation and prides himself on being a master at seduction. He’s proud to say he’s the only member of LIJ who   
hasn’t been slapped or turned down and he loves to rub that in everyone’s face. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

Not too big and not too small. He’s perfectly average in the pants. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

As sexual and seductive as he is Hiromu doesn’t have a super high sex drive. Despite always looking like he wants to fuck, sometimes Hiromu is just not in the mood. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Varies. Sometimes he’s out like a light immediately after and sometimes he’s bouncing off the walls and looking for something to entertain him until he’s ready to crash.


	11. Jay White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet of Jay White from Bullet Club

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

He’s a little quiet and standoffish after sex. Usually it doesn’t have anything to do with his partner, but rather his own introspection. He’s a loner by nature, so it makes sense that after sex he needs some time to himself. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Jay’s a pretty confident guy and likes himself as a whole. He doesn’t have one particular favorite body part, he thinks everything looks good.   
On his partners Jay is attracted to legs. He is a leg man all the way. Whether a woman is short or tall if she has a nice pair of legs that he can imagine wrapped around his waist he’s all in. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

Jay cums a lot. He will fill your mouth easily when he shoots a load. It doesn’t matter if he has already cum or not whenever he releases it’s gonna get messy. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Jay’s never been in love. Not real love. The all encompassing type. He’s been in a couple serious relationships, but he never felt how he thinks love should. He’s kind of scared he’s not capable of it. That’s why he limits his relationships, he’s always ready to cut ties. He’s terrified he can’t connect with someone deep enough to fall in love and it weighs very heavily on him. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

He knows what he’s doing. Jay is a young handsome guy and he definitely likes to have some fun when he’s single. He has no problem taking advantage of his fame and good looks to score. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

He likes your legs around his waist so Jay is a fan of missionary, but he also likes to put your feet up over your shoulders. He’s also a fan of one leg on his shoulder and the other flat on the bed. Pretty much anything that lets him touch and admire your legs is golden with Jay. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

He’s pretty serious in the moment and focused on what he’s doing. There will an occasional light-hearted moment but it doesn’t happen often. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

Jay keeps himself very well-groomed. Neatly trimmed and not a stray hair to be found. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

On certain occasions Jay can be very romantic during sex, but on the whole his style is a little more intense and focus driven. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

He’ll jerk off as needed. Jay isn’t the kind of guy to go hunting for randoms so if he has the urge he’ll take care of business himself. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

He likes being edged. He isn’t one to be outright denied, but he likes the anticipation and being forced to hold off until he’s practically desperate. As long as he gets to cum in   
the end he enjoys the thrill. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

He doesn’t have a favorite place per se. He likes the bed just because it’s the most common sense, but he is never afraid to make use of a counter or a table or a bench. Whatever   
surface happens to be available. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Black leather. Jay has a thing for women in black leather. He loves the feel, the smell, the look. Just everything about tight body hugging leather turns him on. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Pain play. Jay is not into pain one bit. He won’t ever want to experience it. He may be willing to spank you but that is as far as Jay is going. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Jay’s a receiver. He loves getting head and will take it any opportunity given. He loves watching his woman down on her knees for him, taking him into her mouth and swallowing   
him down. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Most of Jay’s sex is pretty intense. He likes to move fast and hard in the bedroom and that’s not really conducive to slow lovemaking. As mentioned if it’s a special occasion he’ll switch things up and do them differently, but for the most part it’s going to be hot sweaty sex with Jay. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

Quickies are a definite yes for Jay. His style is more suited for quickies than long drawn out affairs and it’s his preference to have multiple quick stops than one long session   
(unless that session involves edging). 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

He takes some risks, but not a lot. Jay isn’t into a lot of experimentation, but if something piques his interest he’ll give it a try. He’s a guy that knows what he likes and generally   
sticks with it but will sometimes venture outside of his box. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

He can do multiple rounds in a day which is how he prefers it. Unless its involving edge play Jay wants to fuck fast and hard with quick climaxes. But he definitely has the stamina   
to go a long time if he chooses that route. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

He’s not a toy guy. His style of sex isn’t really suited to them, but he does like to watch you use your vibrator on yourself and loves when you send him videos of it when he’s on the road. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

Jay tends to promise and deliver. He isn’t going to tease you much, he wants to make you cum and cum hard. That’s his goal when he gets you in bed. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

Aside from grunts and muttered curses Jay is pretty quiet in the bedroom. He’s very focused on the task at hand. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Jay has a hard time making connections. Not much of a surprise given his loner personality but he just struggles to form attachments. He has a couple of close friends, but other than that he finds it hard to relate to people in general. He wants to, but finds himself irritated and annoyed more often than not. He tries but maybe people just aren’t for him. He gets along much better with animals. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

Jay’s proportionate to his size and isn’t lacking at all. He doesn’t have anything that’s going to blow you away but he knows exactly how to use what he has to his advantage and to drive you wild. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Normal. Some days it’s higher than others. His sex drive somewhat depends on his mood. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Depending when it is. If it’s at night and he’s in bed Jay is out pretty quickly afterwards. If it’s a morning or afternoon quickie he’s not tired at all and is ready to go on with his day.


	12. Juice Robinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet based on Juice Robinson from Taguchi Japan in NJPW

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

He’s gonna make you smile and hold you close and make sure you’re well taken care of. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Juice loves his ass. He thinks it’s just perfect and he loves to show it off. There are very few people within the company that haven’t seen at least a glimpse of Juice’s ass.

Same thing on a woman. Juice really appreciates a nice ass. He likes a handful and is always on the lookout for a good ass. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

Juice loves to come inside you. Even if he’s in your mouth he doesn’t want to come there. He wants to cum inside your pussy while fucking you. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Part of the reason Juice wants to cum in you so badly is he has a naughty little fetish he wants to try that involves eating you out after he has cum in you. He’s a bit embarrassed by it so he probably won’t ever bring it up, but it’s a thought he’s had for a long   
time and it’s not going away. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

Juice is living his life to the fullest. He’s out with a different girl almost every night and he’s sealing the deal just as often. He’s a young guy so he’s still developing his technique, but what he lacks in style he makes up for with enthusiasm. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

Reverse cowgirl. He likes to watch your ass bounce up and down his cock. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Juice is rarely 100% serious and this includes the bedroom. He’s there to have a good time and make sure you do to. He’s been known to crack jokes while fucking you, sometimes to disastrous results. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

He’s got natural curly hair down there, but it’s not a lot. He doesn’t grow a ton of hair down below. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Romance isn’t his strong suit, but he’s super nice and considerate with every girl he’s with. He just loves women, all women, and he treats them right. Even if they are just a one night stand he isn’t going to be disrespectful. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

Every single morning Juice jerks off. It’s a routine for him and he feels like it starts his day out right to begin it with a little self-loving. If he doesn’t get the opportunity to do it he feels out of sorts all day. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Bondage is a big one. He wants to tie you down and vice versa. He also has a bit of a tickle fetish. That ties in with the bondage. He wants to tie you down and have you helpless as he makes you giggle uncontrollably until you’re promising him anything to get free. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

Bathrooms. The man has a thing for bathrooms. Be in the counters, bent over a toilet of in the showers he likes to do it in bathrooms. At clubs he’s always trying to talk girls into a bathroom stall. He can’t explain what it is but it feels right to him. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

A nice thick ass in a pair of tight jeans. He likes the feel of them in the pants and he loves peeling off a pair of skintight jeans to reveal that plump ass to his hungry gaze. He also likes to smack your ass in a pair of jeans and make you yelp. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Juice is still figuring that out. He’s an open minded guy and hasn’t come across anything yet that somebody has wanted to try with him that he has been turned off by. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Juice is a give and receive guy. He loves them both equally. He particularly likes having his hair pulled on when his face is buried between your thighs. He does some amazing things with his tongue that you don’t want to miss out on. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Mainly fast as once he gets excited Juice is ready to go. He’s very enthusiastic and it’s reflected in his style. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

He doesn’t prefer them over proper sex, but Juice is a huge fan of the quickie. When he’s out at clubs trying to pick up women he always tries to talk them into the bathroom for some Juice loving. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

Juice is down for anything, just about anywhere. He’s open to suggestion and guidance and will try anything at least once. He figures he’s still growing and changing so how is going to know unless he gives it a try. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

While his stamina may not be the greatest, Juice more than makes up for it with his energy. If he takes you back to his place you’re going to get a lot of foreplay to get you off before the main event. If you hang around long enough he’s game for another   
round and will make it worth your while. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

He doesn’t own any toys, but he’s down to play with them. On both himself and his partner. He’s open to experimentation and will let you play with him however you like. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

Not much of a tease in the bedroom, but leading up to the event he can be quite the tease. He likes to get you all worked up on the way wherever your headed so you’re nice and ready when it’s time to play. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

He can be very loud and verbal and lots of laughter. He likes to have fun and that includes showing you how much he likes what you’re doing by being vocal. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Juice is very into free love/self-love and doesn’t feel bound by societal conforms. While he considers himself straight he won’t put himself in a box and never say never. Maybe he just hasn’t found a man he’s attracted to. He doesn’t know. Right now he’s only   
with women, but that could change in the future. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

Juice is very well equipped. Thick, long and ready to go. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Crazy high. Juice is all about sex all the time, even when he’s in the ring his mind is on doing the deed. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Not very quickly. It takes him a while to settle down after sex.


	13. Kenny Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet based on Kenny Omega of NJJPW

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Kenny is a snuggle bunny after sex. He wants to cuddle and spoon all wrapped up in the sheets. There’s not much talking but he likes when you run your fingers through his hair and rub his scalp. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

HIs legs. His very proud of them and puts a lot of work into keeping them strong and in great shape. 

Kenny’s an ass man, male or female he likes a firm round ass. A nice one will always draw his eyes. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

Kenny likes to cum on you and then either have you scoop it with your fingers and lick it clean, or have you suck it off his fingers. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Kenny is a switch. Sometimes he plays dominant and sometimes he likes to be submissive. It usually depends on the partner, but sometimes his mood will dictate whether he’s feeling submissive or not. There are very few people who get to see his really   
submissive side, it usually comes out after a big match, win or lose. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

Kenny doesn’t have a ton of experience. He prefers sex when he’s in a relationship with someone. He’s not a one-night stand guy, though he has had a couple of those. His lack of partners isn’t a hindrance though, Kenny has picked up a lot of talents through   
the years. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

Again it depends on whether he’s feeling dominant or submissive. In a dominant mood he likes it from behind, hands on hips and slamming away. Submissive and he wants to be on his back letting his partner have all the control. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Kenny can be a goofball during sex. When he’s relaxed and happy he likes to have fun during intimate encounters, never afraid to crack a joke at inappropriate times to make his partner giggle. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

Kenny keeps it shaved and his natural color. If he doesn’t shave it, the hair can quickly get out of control. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Kenny is very intimate during sex. He likes to look into your eyes when making love, moving his body slowly in and out of you. He’s very touchy feely, always running a hand over you and pressing kisses wherever his lips can reach. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

Kenny likes mutual masturbation. He likes to watch his partner pleasuring their self while stroking his cock. When he’s on his own he doesn’t really jerk off much. He prefers to save himself for his partner. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

He has a praise kink. Kenny needs to be adored. He lives for compliments during sex and hearing how good he’s giving it to you. He likes to make you beg sometimes as it makes him feel good that you’re so desperate for him. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

The bathroom. Solely for the mirrors. Kenny likes to watch himself fuck, so anyplace with mirrors he wants to take a turn at you. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

After matches Kenny is most ready to go. The adrenaline pumping through him has him on a high and he wants to expel that energy on you before the aches and pains set in. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Name calling. Kenny is a bit sensitive to teasing, and even when he’s feeling submissive he doesn’t like to be humiliated or degraded. He responds to praise more than anything and the opposite makes him shut down. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Kenny loves to give oral. He’s very talented with that tongue of his and knows how to use it very well on either sex. 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Most of the time it’s an in-between steady pace. When he’s feeling needy it will be long slow thrusts so he can feel his body rubbing along yours. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

Kenny isn’t the biggest fan of quickies. They don’t really mesh well with his style, but on occasion he will partake if the mood is right. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

He’s very open-minded and is willing to try most things if it will make his partner happy. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

Kenny can go for days. He’s built his stamina up and can hold off cumming as long as he chooses. He’s not a multiple rounds in one night kind of guy, but he can last all night on one round. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

He’s not against toys, but he doesn’t own any. If his partner has some he’s game to use them 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

He can be a big tease, but he always pays off in the end. He likes to hear you beg for him, so he’ll tease you mercilessly until you’re desperate for him. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

Kenny is quite vocal during sex and he loves when his partners are vocal too. He lavishes praise and moans loudly when something feels good. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

As cocky and arrogant as he is in the ring, Kenny is somewhat insecure with himself and his relationships out of it. He needs a lot of hand holding and reassurances from the one his is with. If he gets in his head Kenny can fall into a pool of self-doubt, and he   
needs someone strong to pull him out and fill him with reassurances. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

Kenny is very well-endowed and is not shy about showing it. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Average. He likes to have sex, but he doesn’t need to have sex. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Kenny likes to cuddle after sex until you both drift off. He prefers being the little spoon and having your hands in his hair as you fall asleep together.


	14. King Cuerno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet of King Cuerno from Lucha Underground

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Surprisingly gentle. Cuerno is a talker after sex. He likes to lie together with his partner and just shoot the breeze. Nothing heavy, just laid back post coital chit chat. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

His arms. Not too big and not too small Cuerno feels like they are perfectly muscled and he’s never shy to show them off. 

He’s a big fan of the curve of a woman’s waist. He love to fit his big hands right in that little dip and hold on tight. He finds it extremely sexy.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

He’ll come anywhere. He’ll paint your face, your tits, your stomach, or coat your insides.   
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Despite his cockiness Cuerno is a sensitive soul. Only a select few get to see that side of him though. If he trusts you he’ll show his softer side and will spend his downtime spiritually reflecting to center his mind. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

Cuerno isn’t a huge proponent of sleeping around. He prefers familiarity with his partners. He learns something new about you each time he lays with you and uses that experience to heighten your pleasure. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

Anything that lets him get his hands on your hips. Whether it be doggy style or you riding him, he loves the feel of his hands in that little curve. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Cuerno has his moments during sex. He doesn’t like to be completely intense, so there will be some lighthearted teasing and laughter during the moment. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

He has natural curly hair down below that he’ll trim if it gets unruly. But he likes the curls, thinks they’re sexy and will never shave them completely off.   
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He can be very sensual when he is familiar with a woman. Cuerno likes to take his time and make you squirm beneath him. He’ll worship your body and make you quiver. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

He jacks off a lot. Given his aversion to stranger sex Cuerno will have to take care of business himself if he can’t find someone to scratch his itch. When he does it, he wants it to   
feel good, so he goes all out with lubrication and dim lighting, losing himself in the pleasure he’s bringing to himself. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

King Cuerno likes to tie you up. Having you helpless while he teases you into a puddle of goo is a big turn on for him. He loves to her your little pleas as he prolongs your   
pleasure. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

In his bedroom. He’s most at home and in his comfort zone on his own turf. His bed gives him room to work and at home he has all the toys he wants to play with. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Confidence. He is extremely turned on by a confident woman. Someone who carries herself well and knows what she wants. He doesn’t want withering flowers he wants a strong   
confident woman who can hold her own with him. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

One night stands. They just aren’t his thing. King Cuerno is a very cocky, confident man and doesn’t want to just have sex for the sake of doing it. He is looking to improve his game every performance and one night stands just aren’t the platform for him to accomplish that. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

He loves giving oral. Having his tongue buried deep inside a woman while his hands grip her hips is one of his greatest pleasures. Honestly he doesn’t care much if he gets oral sex. He’s more of an intercourse man, but damn does he love tongue fucking a woman until she explodes on his face. 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

He prefers slow and sensual, with an intermingling of rough. He likes to see his marks on his woman after they’re down, bruises littering skin is very sexy to him. But he likes to   
take his time and make his partner squirm so he doesn’t do fast very often. He likes to draw it out as long as he can. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

No. Quickies are not for the King. He gets nothing out of them besides getting his rocks off and that is not what sex is about to King Cuerno. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

No risks. He’s not big on experimentation, but if there’s something his partner wants to try he’s game. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

With his style King Cuerno can last a very long time. Usually a one rounder a night, but you are guaranteed to be more than satisfied. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

He is a big proponent of toys and has a nice collection in the chest by his bed. Cuerno uses ropes, vibrators, plugs and clamps to bring you to heights of ecstasy you have never   
known. He’s willing to use whatever is necessary to make you declare him the King of the Night. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

He’s a huge tease. He loves to get you riled up and squirming, begging for him to make you cum. He always delivers in the end. As much as he likes to tease, he loves making   
you cum even more. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

He’s not super vocal. Grunts and a few words here and there are about it from Cuerno. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Occasionally King Cuerno will just disappear. He’ll bottle things up for as long as he can take it and then feels a need to escape. He has a little cabin in the woods with no one around for miles that he heads for when it all gets to be too much. There he will reset his mind. Let himself come back to earth and get back on the right path. He’s usually off the grid for a week or so and then he’ll come strutting back in with no explanation to anyone and questions will be ignored. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

He’s cocky for a reason. Cuerno has a huge dick. Thick and long with a little curve that hits deep inside you. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Normal. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

He doesn’t sleep for a long time after sex. He likes to hold you and talk for a while before he’s ready to call it a night.


	15. Matt Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet of Matt Jackson of All Elite Wrestling

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Matt’s kind of quiet after sex. He’s unwinding from the adrenaline rush and just wants to relax with you in his arms. If you want to talk he’s willing, but he’s not going to initiate the conversation, happy to just bask in the quiet afterglow. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Matt loves his hair. He takes great care of it and it’s a source of pride. He can’t even remember the last time it was short, and he puts a lot more effort into making it look so shiny and healthy than he cares to admit. 

He’s a sucker for your smile. It lights up your whole face and he does everything he can to make you smile as often as possible. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

He likes cumming in your mouth as he has a bit of a thing for watching you swallow his load. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Matt has a dirty little fantasy he’s afraid to bring up thinking it will freak you out. He wants to fill your pussy with his cum and then scoop it out with his fingers and feed it to you. He finds it incredibly hot, but can’t get up the nerve to ask you. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

Matt isn’t super experienced, but he gets the job done. He doesn’t sleep around a lot and prefers the company of his significant other. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

Matt prefers missionary. He likes to look down at you while fucking you, and it gives you a good angle to grab onto his hair and give it a tug. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

He’s kind of light hearted in the moment. He’s not actively goofy or making you laugh, but he can be silly sometimes to bring out a smile. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

He doesn’t have a lot of hair down there, but he does keep it trimmed as necessary. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Matt has some very romantic moments. When he’s been away from you for a while he likes to take his time reconnecting with you when you’re finally back together. He’ll make slow sweet love to you for hours, relearning every curve of your body. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

Once or twice a week Matt will jerk off. Usually in the mornings when he’s alone he’ll stroke one out to get rid of some of his pent up sexual tension. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Hair pulling. Both his and yours. Matt has a big thing for wrapping his fist around your hair and dragging you where he wants to go. He loves it when he’s thrusting into you and you’re pulling hard on his hair, tangling your fingers in it and yanking to a painful   
degree. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

At home. Matt’s most comfortable in the confines and comfort of his own home. He’ll usually take it to the bedroom, but he does have a special fondness for the living room couch. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Watching you dance never fails to get Matt turned on. The sway of your hips and the rhythmic movements of your body remind him of how you move during sex and it always puts him in the mood. Your nights out dancing never last very long as Matt is always   
anxious to get you back home.. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Anything too rough or degrading. He isn’t going to humiliate or punish the woman he’s with. Matt’s a respectful guy and isn’t into spanking or choking or verbally degradation. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

He’s equal opportunity. He loves to give and receive. Matt particularly likes to eat you out when you’re straddling his face. The feeling of your thighs clenching around his head as you ride his tongue turns him on immensely. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Matt does both. If he’s been on the road for a while and looking to reconnect with you it will be all slow smooth drawn out touches and love making. But he’s more than able to deliver a nice hard fuck when the mood calls for it. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

Matt isn’t a big fan of quickies. He likes both parties to get pleasure during the act and feels like a rushed encounter doesn’t deliver that. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

No. Matt is very cognizant of his reputation and takes care to keep his private business private. He’s not going to do anything risky that can cause embarrassment. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

Above average. He can go several times in a night and has on many occasions when he’s coming home from a long trip. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

He doesn’t use toys for the simple fact he doesn’t own any and its not something he’s very curious about so he’s never bought any. If his partner had some he would have no problem introducing them to the bedroom. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

Not much of a tease. Matt likes to give you everything you want without delay. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

Aside from grunts and groans and a few whispered endearments Matt is pretty quiet during sex. He’s not a super dirty talker or anything, so it’s a pretty quiet affair. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Matt feels a lot of pressure to be perfect. He knows nobody expects him to be, but he still puts a lot of pressure on himself to be everything for everyone. The great big brother, the great friend, the great wrestler, the great role model. Sometimes it gets to be   
too much, but he bottles up his feelings so he doesn’t let anyone down. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

He’s average and proportionate to his size. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Maybe a little below average. He doesn’t need a lot of sex and can make it through his road trips without too much of a problem. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Usually he’s asleep pretty quickly. He’s tired and his body is aching, so once the adrenaline rush wears off Matt is off to dreamland.


	16. Minoru Suzuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet of Minoru Suzuki from Suzuki Gun

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Most sex with MiSu is going to leave you hurting and with marks to show for it. After he’s done with you he’ll take you into the bathroom and give you a nice warm bath and make sure any wounds are taken care of. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

MiSu likes his hands, particularly because they cause the most damage to people. He uses them to bend his opponents into submission and whip his lovers into the same. 

On his partners he likes a woman with something to grab onto. Whether it be hips, hair or ass, he likes to be in control and uses whatever body part is available to do so. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

He’ll cum where he feels like when he feels like doing it. Whatever Minoru wants to do is what he does. As far as you cumming? Don’t count on it unless you’ve pleased him. He’s big on denying his partners orgasms. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

With the right woman MiSu has a bit of a soft side. It only comes out if he truly loves and trusts her and it’s never seen in public. When he finds the woman he adores he will treat her like a queen and worship her. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

He’s an older guy with a lifetime of experience, Minoru knows exactly what he’s doing at all times. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

He likes to take you from behind with his hand on your neck holding your face flat on whatever surface he’s taking you on. If his hand isn’t on your neck, it is in your hair wrenching your body whichever way he wants it to go. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Serious and fierce. Minoru isn’t playing around in the bedroom. He’s there to fuck and that’s it. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

Minoru doesn’t like to groom down there but he does. Given what he wears to the ring he’s got to keep himself clean down there. Lots of waxing on the edges and trimming in between to keep everything need and hidden. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Not something you’re really going to get with MiSu. His sex is borderline sadistic and there’s nothing intimate about it. Even if he cares for you, Minoru likes his sex a certain way and that’s the way its going to be. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

A means to an end and nothing more. He hasn’t jerked off regularly since he was a young man. If he has no other options and needs to release some steam he’ll do it, but otherwise he has no use for masturbation. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Choking. Spanking. Whipping. He loves to use his thick bullrope to choke and whip you during sex. Biting. Scratching. Hairpulling. Minoru likes to leave his mark and cause pain, he’s a sadist at heart. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

His study in his home. This is where punishments happen and he likes to fuck in front of the fireplace or on his throne like chair. He feels it adds to his intimidating aura and that gives him an extra thrill. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Fear. You know what’s coming during sex with Minoru and he loves the apprehension and fear in your eyes as you await him. He gets off knowing you’re trembling and scared but willing to submit to whatever he desires just to please him. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Promiscuity. Minoru does not date or sleep with slutty women. He likes his woman to carry themselves with a bit of class in public and act like a lady. If he choses to share his woman he wants her to do it because she wants to please him not because she wants to fuck every man in sight. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Surprising Minoru prefers to give oral. He puts that long tongue of his to good use. He gets off having you squirming beneath his tongue and begging to cum only to deny you. And he is very very good and it. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Usually fast and rough is Minoru’’s style. Unless he’s looking to drive you insane with pleasure in which case he’ll go agonizingly slowly and torture you for hours. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

Minoru likes to take his time with you. While he fucks you hard and rough it’s not a quick session. He can make it drag on as long as he wishes. It depends just how much he wants to play with you. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

He’s into taking risks, but most of the risks are on your end. He likes to make you do things outside your comfort zones just to see how far he can push you in your pursuit of pleasing him. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

Stamina for days. Minoru has a lot of experience and over the years has discovered how to make himself last until he’s ready to finish. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

Minoru has a variety of dildos, clamps and vibrators as well as some whips and floggers that he likes to use on you. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

He loves to tease you to the brink of tears. Minoru doesn’t like to give you anything easily, so he will tease you to the edge again and again only to deny you. If you want to earn your orgasm he’s going to put you through the paces first. Only then will he   
consider possibly allowing you to cum. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

He’s vocal during sex. Minoru issues a lot of commands that he expects to be obeyed. Other than his words Minoru doesn’t make a lot of noise during the act aside from an occasion grunt of approval.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Minoru will never stray. He demands loyalty from his partner and he will give the same in return. If he ever gets the urge to cheat, he knows his current relationship is done. If another woman is catching his eye that tells Minoru that nature has run its course   
and he will break off whatever commitment he has before making any overtures with another woman. He feels he owes you at least that much respect. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

He’s about average. Nothing too big, but nothing to be ashamed of either. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

As he’s gotten older his sex drive as diminished. He isn’t on the prowl to get laid every night and when he does have sex he’s usually satisfied for a few days. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

He’s pretty much out as soon as he’s done. Minoru likes his sleep and as soon as he’s pleased he is out like a light.


	17. Tetsuya Naito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet for Tetsuya Naito of Los Ingobernables de Japon

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

He’s not generally rude unless it’s happening in his locker room. At home he’ll let you hang out for a bit, take a short nap with him and then you’re out the door. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

His favorite body part is his tongue. He has two reasons. One, that tongue of his can talk anyone into anything he wants. Two, the things he can do with that tongue drive women wild and make them desperate to get with him again which he likes. 

On a woman Naito likes lips. He likes nice full pouty lips and loves to see them wrapped around his cock. If her lips don’t meet his standards there’s no shot. They have got to look sexy wrapped around him. It’s a big turn on for Naito. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

He prefers to finish in your mouth. He has a thing for you showing him your mouth full of cum before you swallow his seed. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Naito likes to be slapped. He’ll say the most outrageous offensive things that come to his mind to egg a woman into slapping him. That sting of fire in his cheek gets his cock hard every time. He’ll never straight out ask for it, unless he’s goading you, but it   
makes sex so much better for him when both of you are fired up and his cheek is stinging from being smacked. He has never failed in fucking a woman who has been so angry that she has slapped him. Every single one of them has ended up with his dick in   
them. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

With all the experience he has, Naito definitely knows exactly what he’s doing when it comes to sex. He takes pride in women wanting to come crawling back to him for more so he makes sure to leave them wanting more. Whether or not he’ll grant them a   
second go around is an entirely different conversation. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

He’s a cowgirl kind of guy. Naito wants to watch you ride him and stare at your tits bouncing as you work yourself up and down his cock. He’ll either hold onto your hips and control the pace or play with your pussy while you’re fucking him. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Naito isn’t intense but he is pretty serious during, unless he’s with the guys and they’re giving the girl a hard time and teasing her. Then he’ll crack a few jokes. But on his own he’s usually pretty serious.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

Naito hates grooming with a passion. He flat out refuses to do it. He wears the shorts in the ring so he doesn’t have to worry about hairs poking out or having to get a trim. The hair around his dick is just as unruly as the hair on his head, only the hair down   
below is au naturel. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Away from the locker room and in his own home you’re more likely to get a little bit of intimacy from Naito. Meaning he won’t kick you out the second he’s done with you. He’ll let you nap with him for a bit. When he wakes up then it’s time for you to go. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

When he’s tired and not in the mood to talk his way into someone’s pants Naito has no qualms about rubbing one out. He likes it hard and jerky when he’s getting himself off, fisting the head of his cock tightly as he strokes it, squeezing precum out to use as   
lubrication. When he does cum he’ll keep stroking himself, using the semen as lubrication and sending shudders through his body as he squeezes the sensitive head. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Naito likes to spit. It’s a high for him that someone wants him so badly they’ll take him spitting right in their face and still let him do whatever he wants to them. Naito also likes spanking. Mainly with just his hand as he likes to feel the smack of his palm on   
your flesh. 

He’s also totally a masochist and likes pain, but he’s not willing to give up enough control to explore that side of him. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

His locker room. Naito feels like the man in his own locker room and he knows whatever he says go in there. Women that come in there know what to expect and he doesn’t have to put extra work in when he doesn’t feel like it. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Doesn’t take a lot for Naito to want sex. He likes women with attitude. If you’ve got a fiery temperament and give him lip he’s gonna want to fuck you. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Naito will not go to a woman’s house. It sets a dangerous precedent he doesn’t want to be involved in. Even for a one night stand it has to be his place or his hotel room or neutral ground. He feels like going to a woman’s place gives her some semblance of   
power and control and he doesn’t want to start things off in that direction. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Naito is surprisingly generous when it comes to giving oral sex. As much as he likes to run his mouth he knows how to put his tongue and lips to good use on your pussy as well. He’s very talented, especially with his tongue.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Naito is in between. He’s far from the roughest guy when it comes to sex. You’re more likely to get slow and lazy from him than hardcore. He’ll fuck you hard and give it to you good but you’re probably not going to be left with bruises or feeling him the next   
day unless he specifically sets out with that goal in mind. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

He loves quickies. He loves proper sex. He doesn’t have a preference on either. He’s a big fan of quickies at work, and leans more towards proper sex during his personal time. But he’ll take either any time he can get it. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

Naito is not a risk taker per se. He doesn’t see it that way. He just sees it as nothing is going to hold him back when he wants to fuck. Does he participate in risky behavior? Absolutely. Public sex is a big thing with Naito. But again, he doesn’t consider it risky   
simply because there are no consequences for his behavior. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

Naito’s stamina is pretty good. He can drag it out to last pretty long. You probably aren’t going to get multiple rounds from Naito in short order but he’s make you very happy when he does have you. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

Naito isn’t a big toy guy. He prefers to use what he has to bring you pleasure. He figures if it works why mess with it. It’s not that he’s against toys, they’re just not in his repertoire. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

He can be a big tease when he feels like it. He’ll use his fingers to trail over your body touching everywhere except where you want him to the most until your begging him. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

Naito is a talker. He was born with a silver tongue and does he ever like to use it. He has a talent for talking you into things you may not normally do and takes full advantage of it. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

More of a grower than a shower, but Naito has nothing to be ashamed of hidden beneath his trunks. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

It’s actually not nearly as high as you would think based on how much sex he has, but Naito can go without sex without it bothering him. He just chooses not to. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Immediately. Naito loves nothing more than sleep after a nice fuck. As soon as his load is blown he’s down for the count.


	18. Nick Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet for Nick Jackson of All Elite Wrestling

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Nick bounces between hyperactive after sex, full of energy and wanting to get up and go, or he just wants to laze around and lay with his head on your chest and do nothing. It depends on how his body is feeling and how long his latest road trip was. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Nick likes his legs. They do the brunt of his work and they’ve held up well throughout his career. He does a lot of exercises to make them stronger and more flexible and he thinks they look good.

On his partner Nick is a chest man. He loves your breasts and will spend a lot of time worshipping them, or simply laying with his head on your chest. Any chance he gets he’s going to sneak a grab. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

He loves to make you cum. Your expressions, the sounds you make, the way you taste. Everything about it he loves. Whether it’s with his tongue, his fingers, or his cock Nick’s mission is to pull as many orgasms out of you as he can. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

As private of a person as he is, Nick isn’t quite as respectful of other people’s privacy. He’s a voyeur and goes out of his way to watch people during their intimate moments. They never know he’s there, and none of his friends know his proclivity for voyeurism,   
but he can’t stop as much as he berates himself for doing so. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

When he was first starting to get famous Nick slept around a lot, so he’s got plenty of experience. He’s settled down and is more of a one woman man now, but he knows how to put the experience he gained to good use. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

Nick likes you to ride him. While you’re on top he can watch your tits bounce and he has full access to them. He’ll pull you down to his mouth and suck on your nipples while you fuck him. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Nick doesn’t like his sex too intense, so he usually makes it a lighthearted experience. He thinks sex is fun and the experience should reflect that. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

He keeps it shaved down below. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

When the mood is right Nick can be very tender and sweet, taking his time to make sure you know how much he loves you with both his words and actions. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

Nick likes to jerk off before his matches. He feels it centers him and gives him the focus he needs to perform to his best abilities. It’s not really a sexual thing to him, more of a way to take the edge off and make his mind sharp. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Rope play. Nick likes to tie you down, spread eagled and at his mercy. He gets off on having you desperate and needy for him, takin great pleasure at having you helpless to his desires. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

He doesn’t have a favorite place, though he does have a thing for doing it in the locker room after a match when his adrenaline is pumping and he’s all worked up, hot and sweaty. Unfortunately it doesn’t happen very often as his brother and the rest of the   
group are usually always around. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Low cut shirts or bikini tops. Pretty much anything that shows off your tits, giving him a good view of your cleavage. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Hurt you. Nick won’t do anything that is going to cause you pain. While he fucks you hard and fast, he isn’t going to slap or bite or spank you. He likes to bring you pleasure, not pain, and even if you thought the pain would give you pleasure, he’s still not   
going to do it. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Nick isn’t big on blow jobs. He’d much rather eat you out than have you go down on him. He loves to make you cum with his tongue buried deep inside you, licking up all your juices. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Generally fast, Nick likes to make you bounce. Occasionally he’ll slow it down and have some long drawn out lovemaking, but it only happens when he’s in the right mood. Otherwise he has too much energy and is much too impatient to take it slow.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

He’s a big fan of quickies. Most of your encounters are quicker rather than time consuming. Either because of his schedule or just his general impatient nature quickies are his go to method. Though he never misses an opportunity to go down on you.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

He’s willing to take risks, but he doesn’t seek them out. If there’s something you want to try he’s usually game to give it a go and see if it works for the two of you. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

Most of your sex is quick and to the point, though Nick doesn’t skimp on the foreplay. He’s more of a few multiple quick rounds than long sessions. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

He likes to play with some toys on occasions. Nick likes to tie you down and eat you out a lot, and will tease you with a vibrator until you are ready to explode. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

He teases a lot, because he likes to see your face scrunched up in frustrations, pleas falling from your lips for completion. He likes to make you desperate and needy before he’ll deliver the goods. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

He’s not loud, but he is talkative. Nick likes to talk dirty while he’s fucking you. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Nick is intensely private. He doesn’t like his business out in the world, and despite being famous he tries to keep as much of his life out of the limelight as he can. He loves what he does for a living and wouldn’t trade it for anything, but there are days he   
wonders if the lack of privacy is worth it in the end. 

Despite being the younger brother, Nick kind of takes on a big brother role with Matt and the rest of his friends. He sees himself as a protector and is always ready to have their back. He’s incredibly loyal and once he sees you as family he’s will always go to   
bat for you. Nick has a bit of a temper which can lead to a lot of altercations, but his heart is always in the right place 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

Nick is average in length and a bit on the thin side. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

When Nick’s home with you he wants to have a lot of sex, making up for lost time and all. On the road he can do without. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Sometimes he’s ready to sleep right away, others he gets an adrenaline rush and needs to be up and about as soon as he’s finished.


	19. Kazuchika Okada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet of Kazuchika Okada of NJPW

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

With Okada what you get depends on who you’re with. By that I mean Okada has two pretty distinct personalities. He’s a very goofy, charismatic fun loving guy most of the time, but he also has his Rainmaker persona. When he’s in the Rainmaker frame of   
mind you aren’t hanging around long enough for any type of aftercare or affection. Down to earth Kazu will cuddle you and tell you silly jokes while you bask in the afterglow of some pretty amazing sex. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Every part of Okada is his favorite. The man isn’t lacking in ego one bit and he thinks every part of him is what others should strive to have. 

On women he loves calves. That’s the first thing he’s drawn to, especially a sexy pair of legs in high heels showing off that sexy curve of calf. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

Okada likes to mark you with his cum. He feels like he’s leaving an invisible print on you every time he sprays your body with his seed. He gets off seeing you in public dressed all proper and remembering how wanton and needy you looked with your face   
covered in his cum. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Despite how he’s handling it in public Okada took the betrayal of Jay White and Gedo extremely hard. He looked at Gedo as more than his mentor, he considered him a father figure and a close friend. For him to turn his back on Okada for a younger uprising   
star cut him deeply and reinforced Okada’s belief that without the championship around his waist his worthless. The fact that he’s not anywhere near the title hunt for the first time in years is dragging him down further every day. He wishes that someone   
could see how badly he’s hurting instead of just laughing at his acting out. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

He has slowed down a bit in the past few months, but Okada has racked up the experience points. He took full advantage of being rich, good looking and famous. He dated a lot of woman over the past few years, usually none more than a month or so and   
gained a lot of experience. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

With you on your back with your legs around his neck. He likes having a view of your full body while he’s fucking you, watching your face contort in pleasure as he rams his cock into you. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

If he’s truly relaxed and comfortable he can be a bit goofy in the bedroom. It takes a lot for him to get to that point though, especially with his trust being battered the past few months, so usually you get serious focused Rainmaker Okada who is all business. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

Okada gets waxed weekly. He doesn’t like any hair down there at all. He’s seriously considering laser removal just to get rid of it all and not have to worry about it anymore. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He has his moments when he can be romantic and sensual during sex. When his ego is driving him to make you melt beneath him and declare him the best you ever had he will go to great heights to show you pleasure you have never felt before. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

Okada doesn’t jack off a lot. He prefers to save his seed for when he is having sex given that he likes to cover you with his cum. He doesn’t want to diminish his load by wasting it in a useless masturbation session. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Okada has a shoe fetish. Specifically for stiletto high heels. It ties in with his love of calves and his favorite position. A pair of high heels makes a woman’s legs look so sexy and he insists his women leave their heels on when he’s fucking them. A pair of legs   
perched on his shoulders with heels dangling behind his back is his heaven. 

He also lives to be worshipped. Okada needs reaffirmation of his worth and during sex he wants a woman focused solely on him and showing him just how sexy she finds him. He wants every part of his body kissed and lavished with compliments.

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

Any flat surface will do for him. So long as he can get into his favorite position Okada’s a satisfied man. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

The first thing Okada notices about a woman is what is on her feet. A pair of sky high stiletto heels is going to get his dick ready better than anything. As soon as he sees those sexy shoes he’s already imagining them behind his ears as he fucks you into the   
mattress. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

He will not allow himself to be dominated. Okada has a fragile ego for as big as it is and feels like he needs to be in control all the time. What he says goes as far as Okada is concerned. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Okada prefers getting to giving. It goes back to his worship kink. He wants a woman on her knees staring up at him with lust shining in her eyes as she swallows his dick. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Okada likes to take his time. He wants to be properly appreciated and loved on before he’s done, so it’s usually a long affair when he has sex. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

He’ll settle for a quickie if he’s just looking to get rid of some pent up frustration. It’s not generally his style, but if the circumstances are right he’s down. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

Okada is not a big risk taker. He’ll mess around with some public sex occasionally, but for the most part he’s very cognizant of his reputation and the spotlight focused on him. In the bedroom he has the things he’s into and he doesn’t stray much from that   
formula. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

Okada’s stamina is pretty good. He can go for a while if the pace is right. His recovery time is also pretty quick. Give him some time and he’s ready to go for rounds two or three in a night. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

No toys. Okada wants all attention on him. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

He’s not a tease. He knows what he wants and he takes it. He’s not there to play games. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

Okada is very quiet during sex. He doesn’t talk a lot and doesn’t make a lot of noise. But he wants his girl to be vocal. He wants to hear praise and sounds of pleasure from her all the time. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

He’s slightly above average. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

He’s got an average sex drive. Higher than usual when he’s gearing up for a big fight and has excess adrenaline to burn. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Okada doesn’t sleep much. Usually when he’s done he’ll see you out the door and settle in to watch wrestling until his mind slows down and he’s ready for bed.


	20. Pentagon Jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet of Pentagon Jr., aka Penta el 0 em, Pentagon Dark, from Lucha Underground and various other promotions

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

It’s no secret Pentagon doesn’t do gentle very well. Usually you’re going to be kicked right out the door as soon as he’s done with you. If you’re someone he hooks up with on a   
regular basis he’ll shower with you after the deed is done but that’s about it. He doesn’t like to sleep with anyone he’s not in a relationship with, so as soon as you’re able he’s going to not so subtly hint that it’s time for you to go. 

If he’s in a relationship with you he’s a little more open. If you ask he’ll probably even cuddle with you though he doesn’t generally do it without prodding. He’s not the most graceful with relationships, so if you’re going to be in it for the long haul with Penta you’ve got to accept his rough edges and blunt ways. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Penta’s favorite part of his are his arms. He takes a lot of pride in them, and the tattoos that cover the skin. Each one has a special meaning to him and he loves to show them off. 

On his partner Penta is a tits man. He likes a handful to grab, and given how large his hands are, there’s got to be something for him to hold onto. He likes when you wear low cut shirts that show off your cleavage so he can get a good look at them. But on the flip side anyone looks too long at them and he’s gonna end up knocking them out. Your tits are his and his alone. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

Pentagon can be very stingy with your orgasms. You’re not going to cum without his permission and its never gonna happen on the first request. Every orgasm you get from him will be earned the hard way, he doesn’t give them out just for the sake of your pleasure. If he doesn’t feel like it, you’re not cumming. 

When it comes to his cum Pentagon either likes to send it down your throat or paint your face, depending on his mood. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Penta has a soft heart. Its just been battered a few times leading him to put a protective barrier around it. He doesn’t trust anyone but his brother Fenix and he isn’t going to let anyone close to him without a fight. He wants to let someone in, but he’s gun shy from having a very badly broken heart courtesy of his first love and he has vowed to never let someone put him through that type of pain again. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

He’s had his fair share of experience and has a good handle on what he’s doing in the bedroom. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

He likes to do it from behind. The sound of his hips slamming into your ass turns him on and he likes to litter your butt with slaps as he’s fucking you. Another favorite of his is   
to wrap his arm around your neck as he takes you and squeeze the air out as you claw at his forearm before dropping you in a breathless heap on your stomach. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Pentagon does not do goofy. He’s serious and intense whether it’s a five minute fuck or an all-night session. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

Pentagon has a small patch of curly hair around his cock that he keeps neatly trimmed. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

You’ll get the occasional tender (at least tender for Pentagon) moment, but they are few and far behind. He doesn’t do intimate even with a woman he’s very into so don’t count   
on it happening very often. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

Jerking off for him is a means to an end. He has needs and he’s not above stroking himself off if he doesn’t have another option. Sometimes he’s too tired to worry about   
finding a willing body so he’ll jerk himself off in the shower before tumbling into bed. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Pentagon likes to bite and scratch. He wants to leave his marks all over your body and he’s not afraid to leave you a little body when he gets a bit rough with his bites. 

He also enjoys orgasm denial, on your part not his, liking to bring you to the edge only to be denied. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

Penta prefers to do it in the bedroom. He fucks hard and rough and the only place he can properly do that is on a bed. He doesn’t need some flimsy table breaking under his weight, or trying to maneuver around a tiny bathroom stall or to squeeze into the backseat of a car. He wants to be comfortable when he fucks and the bed is the best place for   
that. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Little things turn Pentagon on. His hand on the curve of a hip, sweet perfume, soft touches, lingering stares. Those little things that let him know a woman is ripe for the picking   
gets him ready to go. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Begging and whining. Those are the quickest ways to turn Pentagon off and change your experience from one of pleasure to one of pain, or even worse him just walking out on   
you. He cannot stand begging and has no problem pulling up his pants and walking out if a woman is annoying him. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

While he likes to give oral, Penta loves to receive. He feels in total control with his cock in someone’s throat. Making you drool and gag around him particularly gets his motor running. He loves to fist his fingers in long hair and manhandle you, choking you with his cock until tears are leaking down your cheeks. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Pentagon doesn’t do slow and sensual. Whether a woman he loves or a random fuck he’s fast and hard, it’s the only way he can get off properly. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

Most of his fucks are quickies. Pentagon doesn’t usually do long drawn out sessions. It’s brutal, hard and fast when he’s ready to go. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

Pentagon is up for experimentation with the right person. Most of the time he sticks to what he likes and what he knows works, but in the right situation he’s willing to go out on   
a limb and do something out of his comfort zone. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

His stamina is average. For his style of fucking it more than does the job and if he feels like it, he’s always ready for multiple rounds. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

Pentagon likes to use vibrators. They tie into his love of orgasm denial and making you ask permission to cum. He likes to drive you mad with a vibrator pressed tight to your clit and driving you out of your mind in pleasure only to rip it away at the very last moment. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

He can be a huge tease. Pentagon likes to make women want him even if he may not want them in return. He likes to be fawned over and lusted after. And if you get into bed   
with him you better be prepared for teasing as you’re not getting your pleasure without working for it and he will tease you until your delirious. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

Pentagon can be very commanding in the bedroom. He issues sharp commands and denials with throaty growls and grunts interspersed. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Penta isn’t just the mean spirited big man he shows the world. It’s a protective shell he’s created to protect himself from hurt. His family, particularly Fenix since they’re on the road together most of time, are the only ones who see his softer side. When he’s by himself on the road Penta likes to read on the balcony of his hotel room, if it has one. He’s soothed by the night air and sounds of life below him as he loses himself in his novels. It’s about the only down time he gets and it really helps neutralize the stresses in his life. If he’s near a river, lake or ocean he’ll often take late night walks to sit on a bench by the body of water and just listen to the soothing sounds away from the irritations of life. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

He’s a thick man with a thick cock. Not abnormally long, but very thick. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Pentagon likes sex and he likes to have a lot of sex. If he’s in a relationship and his woman isn’t traveling with him she is expected to understand the way of things and look the other way when it comes to straying. He has needs and jerking off doesn’t satisfy them all when he’s on the road for weeks at a time. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Pretty quickly. He’s tired and sore from being on the road, so once he’s gotten his pleasure Pentagon is snoozing away.


	21. Rocky Romero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet of Rocky Romero from Chaos in New Japan Pro Wrestling

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

As soon as its over Rocky takes a quick shower with you and then its back to bed. Rocky is a snuggle bunny and likes to be the little spoon. He feels content wrapped in your arms. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Rocky’s a confident guy. He likes his whole package. Thinks it all comes together nicely and isn’t going to get cornered into picking a favorite part.   
His favorite part on his partner is the neck. He likes placing kisses in that little crook that makes you shiver and goosebumps dance on your skin. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

Little known fact about Rocky: he hates the feel and look of cum. Kind of grosses him out. So anytime he’s finishing its either in your pussy or in your mouth. He doesn’t want   
to see it and after the act is done he wants you both to clean up before laying down together. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

He’s a bit of an exhibitionist, but he won’t outright say it. He likes attention, which suits him given his outgoing personality, but it’s not just normal behavior he wants eyes on   
him for. He wants to be watched while doing the nasty feeling like there’s no bigger performance he could give. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

He’s not overly experienced, but he knows enough to make you feel real good. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

Mostly missionary, but he is a fan of reverse cowgirl. He likes to watch your ass bounce while you’re riding him. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Rocky is rarely serious. He wants sex to be fun and adventurous and does everything he can to keep the moment light and enjoyable. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

It’s natural. He doesn’t grow a lot of hair down there, and what is there is dense and curly so it doesn’t require a lot of maintenance on Rocky’s part. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Rocky can be super romantic. He’ll spring candlelit nights on you regularly, with rose petals spread over the bed. He wants to take his time and love every inch of you to show   
you how much he adores you. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

Rocky doesn’t jerk off very often. Links back to the cum thing. He just doesn’t like it. If he does do it, its in the shower where there’s no mess left behind. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Orgasm denial. He likes to be edged until he’s begging you to make him cum. Rocky likes to be dragged to his orgasm and have it denied in a second. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

Publicly he’ll say his bedroom, but if he’s being honest its somewhere there’s a good chance to get caught. He hasn’t been brave enough to outright say he wants someone to 

watch him having sex, but he doesn’t take care to keep his private moments private. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

The crook of your neck. A shirt that hangs just off your shoulder baring it to his heated gaze. Flipping your hair back over your shoulder and revealing that soft skin. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Cum play. Again, it grosses him out and he won’t have anything to do with it. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

He likes to give and receive. Rocky doesn’t have a preference either way. He’s more than willing to dive between his lady’s thighs and tongue her to completion. At the same   
time he’s always ready to have his dick in your mouth. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Most of the time his pace is middle of the road. He likes it a little fast, but not rough. He’s also known to slow the pace way down when things are getting heated just to draw   
the experience out. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

A necessary evil in his line of work. He likes them for the sole fact they’re usually done somewhere public which gets him turned on beyond belief, but given his choice he prefers   
to take his time. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

 

Rocky takes a lot of risks as he has a deep seeded need to get caught fucking. Public sex is a big turn on for him and that’s risky by itself. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

He is full of energy and it transfers into the intimate moments. Rocky can go all night when he’s in the mood. Usually it’s long drawn out rounds, but he’s always down for at   
least two a night. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

Rocky likes to wear cock rings to draw out his orgasms, and they also play into his penchant for orgasm denial. He likes the feeling of being on edge all the time, just dying to   
reach completion. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

Rocky likes to have fun and a good time in the bedroom, and that can translate to him being an incredible tease. He loves to see you squirming and begging beneath him almost   
as much as he likes to the be one being tormented. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

He talks just as much during sex as he does in daily life. Its rare that there is a quiet moment during sex with Rocky. Unless his mouth is occupied, its running. Lost of dirty talk, 

moaning, and instructions flying from his lips. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Rocky rarely slows down. The only time he does is late at night before he’s finally ready to head to bed long after you’re asleep. He’ll run himself a hot bubble bath and take a book with him to enjoy a long candlelit bath to ready himself for bed. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

Everything is proportionate for Rocky. He’s not the biggest guy, but he’s learned how to work well with what he was given. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

 

High. Rocky likes to have sex at least twice a day when he’s with you. He can quickly wear you out and sometimes you have to tell him enough is enough. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

He likes to clean up and cuddle after sex, but he doesn’t fall asleep. Once you drift off he’ll climb out of bed to enjoy his ritual of a good read and hot bath with a glass of wine before he’s ready to call it a night.


	22. Sanada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet of Seiya Sanada of Los Ingobernables de Japon from NJPW

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

As soon as he’s done either you’re out the door or he is, depending where you happen to be. Consider yourself lucky if you get a goodbye. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

There isn’t a part of him that’s not his favorite. Sanada has an ego no doubt and he thinks everything he has creates a perfect package, so he’s not picking just one part that’s his favorite. 

As with himself Sanada doesn’t necessarily have a favorite part on his partners. He looks for the whole picture. Everything has to look good together to meet his standards. Hair, lips, eyes, cheeks, breasts, legs, ass, hips, stomach and everything else have to   
present a total package that attracts him. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

He doesn’t have a preference for where he cums. Whatever mood he’s in at the moment is going to dictate whether he just finishes off in your pussy or mouth or whether he wants to coat your face with his seed. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

He wouldn’t be totally adverse to ass play. Nothing major but some tongue and fingers turns him on. He played around with it a bit with his one long-term girlfriend but hasn’t found anybody since that he’s comfortable enough with to allow them to try   
anything with his ass. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

Way more experienced than he should be. Sanada’s fucks around, a lot. He’s young and fully takes advantage of his money and looks to have sex whenever he wants. He’s also very selfish and if you’re someone he picks up in a bar or club he’s not concerned   
with your pleasure. The sex will be good just because he knows what he’s doing, but don’t count on him putting in the effort to making you cum. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

Sanada has a thing for fucking up against walls. It’s a way for him to show off his strength and feeds his ego that he can hold you up with no support and fuck you hard. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Serious. Sanada isn’t into sex to play around. He has one goal and that’s cumming. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

Laser hair removal. Enough said. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

You’re looking in the wrong place if you want intimacy during sex. It’s not happening with Sanada. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

He likes to jerk off in the shower to start his day. A good orgasm starts things out right as far as he’s concerned. Given he doesn’t let women spend the night it’s up to him to take care of his morning ritual. Hot shower and a handful of soap starts his day on   
the right path. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

He likes to bite. Something about his teeth indents in perfect skin gets his juices flowing. He doesn’t break skin, but he’ll bite hard enough to leave a bruise and for those teeth to be visible for quite a while. His favorite spot to bite is just above the curve of   
your ass. He finds that little dip incredibly sexy and marking it with his teeth just adds to that feeling. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

He doesn’t care. Any place he can get his dick wet is a good place to him. Public or private he doesn’t give a damn. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Well-dressed, well put together women turn him on. Sanada was raised around snotty stuck up girls who always acted like they were better than everyone else. (No the irony’s is not lost on him, he’s aware of how he acts). So he likes to destroy them. Strip   
them down to their basest needs and prove to them they’re just like every other girl out there. He see’s someone poised, confident, not a hair out of place and it’s going to become his mission to wreck them. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Submission. Sanada will not submit for a woman. Won’t ever happen. He’s a dominant man and will never allow himself to be put into a position of vulnerability. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Receiving obviously. He’s selfish and into it for what he can get. If he does deem you worthy of going down on, he does a good job because his pride won’t allow for anything else, but don’t expect anything spectacular.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Sex with Sanada is always hard. He made love with one woman and she destroyed him, so as far as he’s concerned it’s never happening again. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

Quickies are Sanada’s favorite way of sex. Get in, get out. That’s his motto. He doesn’t want to stick around after for cuddles or chit chat. It’ll be hard and fast and he’s out the door. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

Sanada is not much of a risk taker. He likes what he likes and sticks to it. There’s not much variation in what he does. His riskiest actions are public sex which happens quite often. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

It doesn’t get shown very often, but Sanada has great stamina. He keeps in tip top shape and it translates into the bedroom. Problem is he’s into quickies and not one for multiple rounds. Once he climaxes you’re out the door and out of mind. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

Sanada doesn’t own any toys, though he is considering getting a swing for his bedroom of playing with one in Evil’s dungeon. The problem with that is he rarely invites women over to his house so he can’t imagine it getting much use. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

Sanada can be a huge tease. He likes to make promises he has no intentions of keeping just to see what he can get out of you. He also likes to tease women who have no chance with him, making them think he’s interested before cruelly dismissing them. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

He’s quiet during sex, just as he’s quiet in his day to day life. Sanada isn’t a man of many words or sounds during sex. He does like to toss about a lot of verbal humiliation in the right situation, which is about as talkative as he gets. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

As much as a hard ass as he likes to portray himself at, Sanada does have a weakness. Dogs. He’s a sucker for them. He bitches and carries on about not having animals because they are dirty and messy, but anytime they cross paths with a puppy its Sanada   
sitting on the ground playing with them, taking pictures while hugging them and having a grand ole time. Without fail you bring a dog around Sanada and he’s going to melt. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

His ring gear tells no lies, Sanada is packing. Long and thick. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Sanada always wants to fuck. There’s rarely a time when sex isn’t on his mind. Even in the ring he’s scoping the crowd to see if anyone catches his eye. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Depends. If he’s worn down and tired he’ll fall asleep as soon as he’s free. If not he’ll stay up watching television or something until he’s ready to go to sleep.


	23. Ryosuke Taguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet of Ryosuke Taguchi of New Japan Pro Wrestling

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Ryosuke likes to talk after sex. He’ll lay behind you playing with your hair and just talk and talk and talk. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

His butt. No doubt about it. Even using it as a comedy prop Ryosuke is very proud of his little behind. 

Likewise on his partners he likes a nice ass. Plump and juicy with a handful to grab. All around Ryosuke is an ass man. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

He’s cumming in you every single time. No exceptions. Even if you’re going down on him, he’s still going to finish in your pussy. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Taguchi isn’t called pervert for nothing. He’s open, almost too open, about the things he likes. It doesn’t matter if you’re a stranger he’s just met or a longtime acquaintance you’re going to know an uncomfortable amount of information of just what he likes in   
the bedroom. Taguchi gets a kick out of making people uncomfortable and he does it very well. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

The amount he talks does not add up to his level of experience so far as the number of partners he has goes. Despite what he says Ryosuke is a one woman man and tends to stick with one partner for a while. He finds comfort in familiarity and learning his   
partners body as completely as he can to get the best results. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

Doggy style. Ryosuke is an ass man and he likes to watch your ass shake as he pounds into you from behind. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

He’s very playful and rarely serious. Not so much because he wants to make it a fun experience, but more so because that is just how Ryosuke is. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

He keeps it neat and trimmed, barely a patch down there. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Ryosuke isn’t the best at being romantic. He tends to turn everything into a joke or make some wild suggestion that should totally ruin the mood, but somehow he makes it work. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

He likes to talk himself through his masturbation. It will usually be done behind closed doors in the comfort of his bedroom or in the bathroom. He talks dirty to himself, spelling out everything he’s doing as he strokes his cock. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Where to even start? Again, the pervert nickname is not unearned. There are very few things Taguchi isn’t into and one of his biggest in a breeding kink. The thought of getting someone pregnant turns him on to no end and is partially one of the reasons he   
doesn’t slip around. Because he refuses to wear condoms and to do that it has to be with someone he trusts. He doesn’t necessarily want you to get pregnant, but the idea that you could does him in every time. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

Usually a bed. Gives him room to get his freak on and play the games he likes to play. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Strong confident women. He likes women who know what they want and that can keep pace with him. He knows he’s a lot to handle and someone who can keep him on his toes is exactly what’s needed to get him in the mood. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Wear condoms. Hates them. He has his sexual partners he trusts and those are who he plays with. Usually he’s in a committed relationship, but when he’s not he still has his one or two regular friends that he sticks to. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Taguchi prefers to give oral. He loves being between his woman’s knees staring up at her while driving her insane with his tongue. He likes to watch you come undone, knowing right when you’re about to cum just by your expression. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Taguchi prefers a slower pace most of the time. It makes him last longer and gives him more time to explore your body. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

He can take them or leave them. He prefers proper sex but in the right circumstances he’s up for a quickie. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

Ryosuke is risky at times and open to experiment all the time. Given his big kink and hatred of condoms themselves, you could say he’s taking risks every time he’s having sex. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

Ryosuke likes to save up his loads for one big round so he’s sure he’s filling your pussy with his cream. He doesn’t care for multiple rounds as his climax gets smaller every time and that just won’t do in his mind. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

He owns all kinds of toys. Clamps, spreaders, vibrators. He’ll use them on you and is more than willing to let you use them on him. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

Not much of a tease. He likes to give and receive pleasure so he’s not going to drag it out with a bunch of teasing. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

He talks a lot and he likes you to talk to. Ryosuke really likes dirty talk, especially when he’s about to cum. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

As much as a pervert as he can be, Ryosuke is also a pretty nice guy. He goes out of his way to make young lions feel welcome and even with the coworkers he doesn’t necessarily get along with he’s friendly and helpful. Every year at the dojo graduation he   
gives the entire graduating class gifts tailored to their particular excursion and provides a journal of information that will help them during their time away. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

He’s average. Nothing to be ashamed about, but nothing that will blow your mind either. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

He has peaks and valleys. Sometimes its out of control and others he’s ambivalent. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

He talks forever after sex. Its like his climax unleashes a flood of thoughts into his brain and he needs to get them all out immediately. He’ll usually keep talking long after you’ve fallen asleep. Only once his mind has settled does he lay down and go to sleep.


	24. Taichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet of Taichi from Suzuki Gun with New Japan Pro Wrestling

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

If he likes you Taichi can be incredibly sweet after sex. He’ll make sure you’re not too sore if things got a bit rough and he’ll go out of his way to make sure your needs are taken care of. A ring rat he picked up, or a one night stand? He’ll barely let you get dressed before he’s kicking you out the door. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

His chest. That’s why he’s always flexing it in the ring. 

Taichi is a leg man. He likes long shapely legs that wrap around his waist. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

He likes to make a mess when he cums. All over your stomach, tits, face, hair. Anywhere he can get it Taichi likes to mark you up with his seed. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Taichi really doesn’t have a dirty little secret. He’s very open and doesn’t give a shit what anyone thinks so he’ll talk about everything. Even if you don’t want to hear it. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

Though he talks a big game, Taichi isn’t nearly as experienced as he makes himself out to be. He’s good in bed and knows how to work with what he’s got, but he doesn’t pull in chicks like most of the other guys do. He has a few regular girls in towns along   
the travel path that he likes to hook up with. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

Missionary. He likes legs wrapped around his waist, heels digging into his buttocks and urging him on. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Taichi is more serious, but he has been known to lighten the mood occasionally with a regular partner. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

Taichi has a bit of hair down there, he doesn’t groom a lot, but it is dyed to match his hair because Taichi is extra like that. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

With his regular girls there are some intimate moments. You can’t really call Taichi romantic, but he’s a bit softer with girls he likes and respects. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

If he’s not fucking, he’s jerking off. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Taichi has a cum playing kink. He likes to get it all over you and even himself sometimes. He also has a bit of a taste for his own cum and will lick it off your body or pussy, or kiss you while you have a mouthful of his seed. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

Taichi likes to do the deed in public. Particularly bathrooms in bars. These are where he picks up loose easy women and he feels like getting fucked over a toilet is only fitting for them and he gets a thrill of walking back into the bar with everyone knowing   
what he just did. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Trashy clothes. He likes short skirts, low cut tops, cut off shorts where the ass is hanging out the bottom. Things that scream easy to him gets him excited. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

There’s nothing Taichi won’t try once. And nothing he’s found that he won’t try again. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Taichi is all about getting blowjobs. He doesn’t reciprocate very often. He’s happy to finger his partner, but he does not care for giving oral sex. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Mostly fast paced. He prefers fucking hard and working up a sweat. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

Quick easy sex is Taichi’s bread and butter. He’s got it down to a science. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

He’s always taking risk. Taichi is willing to try anything once and is open to suggestions. Given his penchant for public sex, it’s a miracle he hasn’t been arrested. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

He’s a quickie guy. Doesn’t last very long and isn’t interested in multiple rounds a night. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

A treasure chest of toys. Clamps, vibrators, plugs, floggers. He’ll use them and have them used on him. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

Taichi isn’t a tease. It takes up too much time as far as he’s concerned. Taichi is only interested in the main event. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

Pretty quiet. He talks a little and makes some grunts, but he’s not very vocal or loud. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

For all his bluster and cockiness Taichi is pretty insecure. He doesn’t have a lot of self-confidence and projects that into a blustery personality that turns a lot of people off. He has a hard time letting people close to him because he’s afraid of them walking out   
on him. Instead he acts like a jerk and knows that the ones that stick around for the long haul are his true friends, and those are the ones that get to see the real Taichi. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

Below average. His ring gear doesn’t hide anything. Taichi doesn’t have a lot to work with, but he uses what he was given well. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

High. Taichi overcompensates and likes to have a lot of sex to prove himself. Unfortunately he doesn’t have nearly as much as he acts like he does, but he gets a fair amount. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

He’s not much of a sleeper after sex, so he's usually up for a while afterwards.


	25. Taka Michinoku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet of Taka Michinoku of Suzuki Gun from New Japan Pro Wrestling

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Lots of blankets, cuddles complete with tummy rubs (for Taka of course) and ice cream. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Not necessarily a body part but Taka is very proud of his hair. He puts a lot of time and effort into getting the dye just right and even though the style is rather simplistic he still spends a lot of time on perfecting it. 

Tie between legs and butt. He likes a nice set of legs, and loves the feel of them wrapped around him; but he also loves grabbing a handful of a nice thick ass. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

Taka likes to cum in your mouth. Watching you swallow down every drop he gives you turns him on immensely. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

To be determined, because whatever it is, the little shit isn’t going to share it.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

Taka has a lot of experience. He isn’t known for keeping it in his pants and has a tendency to think with his dick first, which leads to a lot of sex. He takes full advantage of his weird charisma that draws women like a moth to a flame. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

You riding him. Either sitting on a couch or chair and you straddling him, or laying out in bed with you on top. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Taka tends to be a bit more serious during sex. He has one end goal in mind and is very focused on that. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

Completely shaved down below. He doesn’t like hair down there at all and is surprisingly meticulous about keeping it smooth. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He can be surprisingly intimate during sex as he loves to cuddle. A lot of times when you’re riding him he’ll wrap his arms around you and hug you while you rock yourself on his cock. He likes to bury his face in the crook of your neck and kiss it when he’s   
taking you from behind. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

Taka likes to take his time when pleasuring himself. He likes it nice and slow in a dark room, laying back on the bed with his eyes closed, tight grip firmly stroking his length. He likes to use lotion over lube and keeps a bottle by the nightstand for when the   
mood strikes him. It’s all hard smooth slow strokes until he’s ready to finish himself off, then he’ll pick up the speed, fisting his cock hard and fast until he cums all over his stomach. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Is cuddling a kink? If so that is definitely Taka’s kink. He’s a snuggly bunny and wants to be close to you even after the fucking is done. During sex he’s always got to have his hands on you; on your hips, around your waist, over your shoulders, doesn’t matter   
he just wants to be close and connected to you. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

Anywhere he can sit or lie down and have you ride him. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Dirty talk. Some sexy nasty words whispered in his ear from your innocent lips gets his dick hard immediately. He likes to hear dirty words coming from pretty mouths, from girls you wouldn’t expect to say something nasty. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Anything that’s going to require him to put too much effort in. Taka is a good fuck, but you’re going to do the bulk of the work when having sex with him. He’s lazy and freely admits it. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

He much prefers to get than to give. He loves to have his fingers tangled in your hair, resting on the back of your head while you suck him off. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

He likes it fast and rough, but most of that work is going to fall in your hands. Taka can be lazy in bed and he expect you to control the pace to his liking. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

He’s always down for a quickie. He doesn’t have a preference between proper sex and quickies. He sees them as a good way to blow off some steam after a match. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

Taka is pretty simplistic. He likes what he likes and isn’t really looking to try anything new. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

His stamina is average. He can occasionally pull off a couple rounds in a night, but not on a regular basis. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

Taka isn’t a toy guy. He doesn’t own them and doesn’t generally use them if his partner has them. Just not his thing. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

He isn’t a teaser either. Taka isn’t willing to put the effort into teasing you. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

Taka is pretty quiet aside from some grunts. He prefers for you to do the talking as he loves to hear filthy words from your mouth while you’re fucking him. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Taka has more blankets than any one person should possibly own. He always has one on him. The man has an ability to nap anywhere provided he has a blanket. If it goes missing he is unbelievably cranky and whiny, so much so that some of the Guns have   
started carrying around emergency blankets just in case Taka’s goes missing so they don’t have to listen to him carry on. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

Nothing that will blow your socks off, but it gets the job down. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Average. Taka is a bit too laid back to be chasing sex every day, but he definitely enjoys it and is going to take the opportunity when it comes along. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Cuddles. Ice cream. Wrapped in blankets. Then sleep.


	26. Shingo Takagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet of Shingo Takagi from Los Ingobernables de Japon of NJPW

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Shingo is very calm and relaxed after sex. He enjoys the afterglow and laying in his partner’s arms, basking in silence.

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

While Shingo is very proud of his entire body, he does have a particular affinity for his arms. He likes to show them off, and with biceps like that who wouldn’t?

There’s not one particular part of a woman that stands out to Shingo, he’s a whole package kind of guy. He doesn’t have a certain size or type, but the whole   
package has to come together nicely for him to be interested. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

A huge turn on of Shingo’s has to do when he’s finished. He varies where he likes to cum, but he loves to watch you swallow it. Either by cumming in your mouth   
and you showing him his seed before swallowing it, cumming on your stomach and watching you gather it and suck it off your fingers or cumming inside you and   
coating his fingers with your combined juices and feeding it to you, Shingo finds the act very erotic. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

On rare occasions, Shingo will let his partner tie him down to the bed and have complete control over him. He has to be in the right frame of mind, and with the right partner, but it’s a welcome release when he’s feeling stressed and overwhelmed to turn his pleasure over to someone else. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

Shingo has never been a different girl every night kind of guy, but he certainly isn’t lacking in experience. He’s had plenty of partners through the years and   
knows his way around the female body quite well. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

His favorite position is missionary for two reasons: One he likes to watch his partner’s face while he’s fucking; and two it’s a good position to show off his arms   
as he’s holding himself up. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Shingo is pretty serious during the act itself. He’s focused on his pleasure and yours which doesn’t lend itself to much humor.   
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

He keeps himself neat and trimmed, with just a small patch of curly hair surrounding his cock. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Sex with Shingo is very intimate. He’s focused and intense and while not romantic per se he is one hundred percent all about pleasure and taking his time to bring it. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

He jerks off a lot. Shingo is all about self-care and feels that being in touch with himself makes him a better partner in the bedroom. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Tantric sex and shibari. They both kind of tie into each other, being with Shingo is a very spiritual and sensuous act that can last hours on end. He has a   
collection of silky nylon ropes and can tie you up in intricate knots that make you feel beautiful and safe. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

In his bedroom. Shingo is most at home in his room where he can take his time and bring both of you to heights of pleasure you can’t even imagine. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Dirty talk. Shingo has an ego and he loves it to be stroked by his potential partner, he loves to hear how badly she wants him and all the things she wants to do   
with him. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Tasting himself. While Shingo enjoys watching his partner eat his cum, Shingo will not kiss you after you’ve had his seed in your mouth. The idea of it makes him   
sick and it’s a big no no for Shingo. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Shingo is very talented with his tongue and enjoys going down on his partner, generally eating her through at least one orgasm before he’s ready to move on to the main course. When it comes to oral for himself, while he enjoys it’s immensely Shingo is more focused on the actual act of intercourse. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Sex with Shingo is a slow drawn out affair most of the time. Every movement has a purpose and it’s too bring pleasure. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

After a match when adrenaline is pumping Shingo enjoys a nice quick fuck, but other than that he much prefers to take his time and have proper sex. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

He’s not much of a risk taker, he’s open to experimenting with certain things, but for the most part he sticks with what he likes. Since he’s joined LIJ, he has become much more open to experimenting and trying riskier behavior. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

Shingo can last all night long. He’s very into tantric sex and the act itself is very deep and meaningful to him. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

Shingo likes to use rope and he also likes to wear a cock ring which he feels heightens the experience of intercourse. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

Though he loves to give pleasure, Shingo is not quick to grant it. He will drag out your pleasure denying your orgasms until he’s ready to grant them and not a   
second sooner. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

He’s pretty quiet. He doesn’t talk much and aside from the occasional grunt there isn’t a whole lot of sound from Shingo. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Since joining LIJ Shingo is experiencing a whole new side of life. He’s never been around people as open with their sexuality as this group of guys and it’s opened   
Shingo’s eyes to a lot of things he never considered before. AS the months pass he’s settling in quite nicely with the group and is starting to develop a taste for   
their penchant for sharing. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

Shingo is slightly above average in length with not a lot of girth. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Average. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

He’s pretty mellow after sex, and while it may take a while for him to fall asleep, he does like it quiet and to just lay in each other’s arms.


	27. Tama Tonga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet of Tama Tonga from Bullet Club with NJPW

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

As high energy as he is in the ring and the bed, once the deed is done Tama is pretty mellow. Once its over he wants to curl into a ball and fall asleep. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

His abs are his favorite body part.

On his partner Tama likes lips and tits. A full bottom lip begging to be bitten gets him every time. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

Tama likes to switch it up. He’ll come in you, or on you, or in your mouth depending how he’s feeling in that moment. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Tama wants to give up control in the bedroom. He’s so dominant and headstrong during the day, running things and making decisions, that sometimes he just wants to let it go and let someone else be in charge in the bedroom. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

He’s moderately experienced. Tama has stages of wild behavior where he’s out partying and hooking up with random girls, but he also has long stretches of monogamy and commitment. Tama has a good game and knows how to make you scream. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

Tama is a show off, and anything that exhibits his strength is his favorite. He likes to manhandle you and fuck you against walls your hands gripping the bulging muscles of his biceps. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

Tama is usually intense and focused, but with the right partner; someone he’s comfortable with, he can let his goofy side peek through. He’ll tickle you and laugh as you squirm, placing playful nips over your ticklish spots with his teeth. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

He keeps himself well-groomed with regular trims. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Tama is intense and one hundred percent about you during sex. He likes a lot of eye contact and watches your facial expressions to see what moves are getting to you the most. When he slows it down, its very romantic with him staring down at you while   
fucking you with long smooth strokes. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

Tama doesn’t jack off very often. He likes to save himself for sex and uses his sexual frustration to fuel his in ring domination. When it does get to be too much he’ll get himself off quickly in the shower, but he much prefers to wait if possible. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Hair pulling. Tama loves to have his hair pulled. It sends just the right shocks of pain through his body. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

Any surface he can fuck you up against. Tama likes to show off his strength so he likes to fuck holding you up against things. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Tama is a sucker for a shirt falling off a woman’s shoulder, her bra strap peeking out or bare shoulder just staring at him. That fabric falling down your arm and revealing that creamy smooth skin gets him hard and he just wants to lick and suck on that skin. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Sharing. Tama has no interest in sharing his partner. No threesomes for this man.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Tama is big on giving pleasure. He loves to have his face buried between your legs and watching you come undone as he tongue fucks you through orgasm after orgasm drenching his beard in your juices. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Depending on his mood Tama goes both ways. The majority of the time it’s a pretty brisk pace, but he has his moments where he likes to take it slow and focus on your reactions and making you a needy mess for him. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

As he doesn’t jerk off very often Tama is a big fan of quickies. Hard and fast against a wall or in some hidden corner to get the edge off are just what the doctor ordered. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

He’s not a big experimenter or risk taker. Tama is pretty secure in his sexuality and knows what he likes and what he’s not into. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

Tama can go for days. The man has an endless supply of energy that only ends when he cums. So multiple rounds aren’t in the cards for Tama, but that one round you do get is going to make you see stars. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

Tama is ambivalent towards toys. He can take them or leave them. They are not a regular part of his repertoire, but if his partner wants to play with them he’s happy to oblige. He does not like toys used on him. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

Tama loves to tease. He loves to drive his partner wild until they are a writhing moaning needy mess beneath him. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

Dirty talker extraordinaire. Tama’s mouth never stops running during sex. From outlining exactly what he’s doing to you, to filthy words muttered in the heat of passion Tama is filling the room with his words. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Tama loves to cook. He will take staying home and cooking a nice big meal to going out any day of the week. He finds it relaxing and it allows him to calm his thoughts while he’s slicing and dicing. Apart from the ring in the kitchen is the one place Tama truly   
feels at home. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

Tama has BDE and has the package to back it up. A nice big thick cock hides behinds his pants and he is more than happy to show it off. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

He has a high sex drive, but he’s in control of it. He doesn’t have to have constant sex, but if it’s available he isn’t going to turn it down. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

He’s out like a light once he cums. Curling in on himself Tama is usually snoring in minutes. After quickies he’s got to find a place to catch a quick nap, as it seems his orgasms completely sap him.


	28. Kota Ibushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet for Kota Ibushi of New Japan Pro Wrestling

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Kota is super cuddly after sex. He wants to wrap himself around you and never let go. He’s almost clingy, and just wants reassurances and love. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) 

Both on himself and his partner Kota’s a butt man. Firm, round, and easy to get a handful of. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum) 

He would rather cum on than in. Kota likes to leave his mark on his partner’s skin, whether it’s the belly or back he likes to see it after he finishes. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) 

Kota is terrified of commitment. He’s a free spirit, but he wants to be in a committed relationship, but every time he seems headed down that road he panics and sabotages the relationship. He doesn’t know why. There’s no horrible backstory or traumatic incident that makes him this way, but he breaks into a cold sweat every time he feels like he’s headed down the road to coupledom. He’s desperate to find that right person who isn’t going to let him destroy what they have. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

Pretty inexperienced. Kota doesn’t sleep around and isn’t comfortable with random hook ups. It takes a while for him to be comfortable with someone, but once he is, he is a very capable lover. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying) 

Doggy style. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) 

He’s kind of shy and serious during sex, so there’s not a whole lot of humor in the moment, but he does loosen up a bit when he’s comfortable. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.) 

Very well groomed. Kota gets laser hair removal down below and is completely bare. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He’s very tender and loving during sex, he loves being intimate with lots of touching and soft kisses. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

Kota doesn’t masturbate often. He feels it’s a little clinical and not very intimate despite what you’re doing to yourself. He prefers intimacy with a partner and will usually save himself for that. If he does jerk off it’s never a quicky. He likes to really get into the moment, setting a mood and properly taking care of himself. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks) 

Kota is very submissive in the bedroom for the most part. He likes to be tied down, helpless and at his partner’s mercy. Kota is into orgasm delay, liking his partner to make him beg and plead, keeping him on edge until finally he’s allowed to cum. He loves being teased and driven to the brink repeatedly. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do) 

In the privacy of his bedroom. Kota isn’t into doing it in public or strange spaces. He’s comfortable in his home and that’s where he prefers to be. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

Light touches and teasing get Kota worked up and ready to go. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Pain play. Kota isn’t into anything that causes pain in himself or his partner. He gets enough of that in the ring. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

Kota loves to please and much prefers giving oral over receiving it. He loves bringing pleasure to his partners. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Slow and sensual is the way to go for Kota. He loves the intimacy of sharing your body with someone and likes to take his time and explore when doing the deed. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

Not a fan of quickies, at all. Kota needs to get into the moment, be very focused and quickies just don’t allow for that. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

Not much of a risk taker. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

Kota usually only goes for one round a night, but that one round can last a while. With his orgasm delay kink Kota has learned to delay his gratification for quite a while, which is always a benefit to his partner. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

He owns some anal play toys and ropes for light bondage, but nothing hardcore. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

Not much of a tease himself, but Kota lives for being teased by his partner. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

Kota is very quiet during sex, even his moans and grunts are soft. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) 

Those he’s generally submissive, with the right partner Kota can turn dominant and take control. It doesn’t happen very often, but when he comes across the right personality Kota can be downright demanding. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants) 

He’s slightly above average, longer, but not super girthy. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

Average. He likes sex, but isn’t indiscriminate about who he has it with and is perfectly fine waiting for the right partner to come along. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

He likes to cuddle and talk for a while before he’s ready to go to sleep after sex.


	29. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet of Rush from Ring of Honor and CMLL

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Rush is a huge cuddler after sex. It’s like all the adrenaline and fire drain out of him and he just wants to hold you close and not let you go. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)   
Rush loves his chest and shoulders. Their broad and muscular and he works really hard in the gym to keep those muscles looking their best. For his partner, Rush is a big fan of hips and thighs. He likes some curves to grab onto during sex and will find a way to get his hands on both parts. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum)   
Loves to watch you swallow his cum. It’s a huge turn on to Rush for you to finish him off with your mouth and swallow down every drop he gives you. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)   
Rush steals your panties when he’s going on the road. Especially the silk and satin ones. He always plays innocent when you mention your underthings disappearing as he will never admit to taking them. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)   
He has his fair share of experience. He hasn’t slept around nearly as much as some of his coworkers, but Rush certainly isn’t lacking in the knowledge department. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying)   
Rush loves to be ridden. Lying on his back with his hands gripping your thighs as you writhe on his cock is one of the best views in the world as far as he is concerned. Bonus points because it lets him hold his favorite body parts while watching your tits bounce. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)   
He’s pretty serious and intense during the moment, not a lot of goofing around for him. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)   
As unruly as the hair is on his head, Rush is meticulously groomed. Everything is trimmed neatly and maintained. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
He’s not overly romantic during sex. Rush is almost always going hard and strong, but he will keep up a steady stream of compliments during the act. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)   
This plays back to Rush’s dirty little secret. When he’s missing you on the road he takes those silky panties he swiped and will jerk himself off with them. He loves the feel of the material and the fact that they are yours turns him on immensely. It doesn’t take long before he’s coming all over tiny panties after stroking himself with the material. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)   
Biting. Rush likes to leave teeth marks all over you. He doesn’t bite hard enough to break the skin, but just enough to leave bruises in the shape of his teeth. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)   
In a bed. Doesn’t have to start in a bed, but he prefers to end there so he can hold you after the deed is done. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)   
It doesn’t take a lot to get Rush ready for sex. He’s always primed. The right look or touch from you and Rush is sweeping you off your feet and taking you somewhere private. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)   
Exhibitionism. Rush likes to keep your private moments private. He doesn’t want anyone else seeing what is his. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)   
He prefers to get oral. Rush loves to fill your mouth and throat with his seed and to watch you swallow it down. However he is a big fan of eating you out as well. He loves when your fingers tangle in his hair in ecstasy and your thighs tighten around his head while your cumming. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)   
It usually all fast and rough with Rush. He’s approach to sex is very similar to his approach in the ring. He brings it hard and fast with a lot of physicality. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)   
Rush loves and hates quickies. He loves them because he’s always down for sex, but he hates that a quickie means something is going on that is not going to let him get his post-coital cuddles and Rush never feels right after sex if he doesn’t get them. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)   
Rush doesn’t take to many risks in the sex game. He likes to fuck and keep it pretty simple. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)   
Rush goes quick and hard. He doesn’t last a long time as its not conducive to his style, but he more than makes up for it with the foreplay before the main event. But once his cock is in you and driving home, its not too long before he’s finishing up. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)   
No toys. Rush doesn’t care for them. He prefers to do the work himself. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)   
Again Rush is pretty straight forward and to the point during sex. He wants to bring you pleasure and doesn’t tease. He loves to watch you come undone and doesn’t have the patience to drag it on by teasing you. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)   
Rush is very vocal and loves to tell you how beautiful you are and how good you make him feel during sex. He’s always checking in to make sure what he’s doing feels good to you and that you’re enjoying yourself. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)   
Rush is a very generous lover. As dominant as his style is he is always striving to make sure you are completely satisfied. You will always cum before he does. It would be a huge blow to his ego if you didn’t come during intercourse and Rush’s pride isn’t going to allow that. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)   
Rush has a very nice package, on the thick side and above average in length. He likes wearing the tiny briefs in the ring to show off his bulge. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)   
He’s always ready for sex. If he can spend all day in bed with you he will in a heartbeat. He is always down for multiple rounds a day. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
Rush doesn’t fall asleep quickly, but he does like to lay quietly with you in his arms for a long time. Sometimes he will doze off, but not often. He just likes to hold you.


End file.
